The Sith Apprentice
by RyanSquad
Summary: Instead of Kenobi besting Maul, Maul bested Kenobi and took Anakin to Sidious. Growing up to be a Sith was easy for Vader, but what happens when Padme is captured and tortured by the Sith? Will Vader save her or will she died, trying to save Vader?
1. The Rise Of The Sith Apprentice

**I was working on a story and this one came to mind. I decided to do a Prequal story, the others story I'd done from the past made me run out of ideas but I got much planned for this story.** **Beside the other Star Wars story, "The Grey Knight," I'm focusing on this one.**

**"What if** **Maul beated Obi Wan - not killed, and took the boy Anakin Skywalker to Sidious and trained under him? What happened when Padme is captured and below the Sith's feet? The childhood friend and angel he hadn't seen for years. Will Anakin saved her or allowed her to die?"**

On Naboo, a fight insured as a Jedi Padawan and an Sith Assassin duel it out in a small arena. The padawan's master just fallen due to a stabbed by the Sith and now it was up to him to stopped this menace.

Obi Wan Kenobi dodged, sidestepped, and parried Darth Maul's blows. However, it wasn't enough, for the Sith Assassin was stronger and have more experience. It'll would be lucky if he's win, but luck is never on his side anyway.

One of Maul's blades intercepted against Obi Wan stomach and he grabbed Kenobi with the force, sending him to the wall. Taking hold of both Obi Wan and Qui Gon's lightsaber, he attached them to his belt.

Surprisingly, Obi Wan was still alive, Maul must have thought slamming him into the wall crack his neck... or the impact killed him. Obi Wan was just paralyzed and defeated, but not dead. 'Not yet,' Obi Wan thought as he played dead. He use the force to try to cover his pulse and to his luck, it worked.

Maul walk up to them, taking a good look at the Jedi to confirmed they're dead. "Fools, you both should've known I surpassed your skills. I would have love to have you as my apprentice, Padawan Kenobi, but your too dead right now, along with your pathetic master. Now I must contect my master."

The Assassin pulled out a Holo-pad Communicator and bow before it. The hooded figure of Darth Sidious stared at him. "My lord, the Jedi are dead."

"Good," Sidious voice ringed darkly through the holocron. "And now, everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Bring young Skywalker to me and at last, we will control the galaxy."

"As you wish, my master," Maul said, walking out of the room.

Obi Wan sighed, trying to stand - but keep collasping. He was exhausted, hungry, degenerate, and broken. He had failed his Master in not taking the Sith. His eyes slowly close as he pass unconscious.

O.o

Maul watch as the ship took in for a landing. The Control Ship was blown up by a simple boy. He had the potential of being a mighty Sith Lord. As the ships took in for the landing, Maul raised his cloak, acting as a Jedi Knight.

"Jedi? Hey! Jedi!" one of pilots exclaimed, running up and touching Maul on the shoulder. "Where's Kenobi and Jinn?"

"Both had fallen," Maul said. "And you soon will too." The man stared down to see one half of a red double-bladed lightsaber pulling out of his stomach and him collasping the floor.

"What the...?!" one shouted and all turn their gazed upon Maul. Quickly raising their blasters as the zabrak took off his hood and reveal himself. Then he advance upon the surprised opponents with both sides ignited.

Maul block each of their shots, before pulling four blasters to him and slaughtering the defenseless ones. Raising an clock hand, he lifted one up in the air and place his body infront of him as all shots came to the body, making the barely alive man gasp and Maul clutching his fist and releasing him. He jumped and finished the remaining ones off easily with either the power of the force or a stroke with a lightsaber.

One remain and it was a boy, no doubt the boy Sidious had called "Anakin Skywalker." Instead of walking up to him menacingly, Maul took a calm step to him before the boy was under him. "Who are you? And why did you kill them all?"

Maul took a moment to respond, making sure to look over the boy. He had slavers clothing and his hair was dampled, messy. Finally, the sith responded. "They were a threat that had to be eliminated, they wanted to overthrow the Empire that is coming. I can't allow that."

"What's an Empire?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow to him.

"I will take you to my Master and he will explain it to you." Maul said.

"Where is Qui Gon and Obi Wan?" Anakin questioned.

Maul growled, this boy was really a nuisance. Part of him wanted to ended the boy with a stroke of his lightsaber. However, he refrained, knowing full-well that his master will kill him. "They died and their last breaths to me was to take you before my master." Maul lied.

"Very well," Anakin said. "Uh my name is Anakin..."

"Anakin Skywalker, I know," Maul hissed. Before taking a much calmer statement. "You made quite a reputation, you will make a mighty Sith under my master teachings."

O.o

Maul brought Anakin before Sidious. Anakin look up at him nervously as Sidious smiled at him. "Ah, Anakin Skywalker, I'm looking forward to completing your training as my apprentice. As my Apprentice had told you of my Empire, I want to teach you the power of the Dark Side." Sidious glared at Maul, the only reason why he didn't kill him was because he still had use for him. Maul handed Sidious the two Jedi lightsabers. Sidious wanted to teach Anakin alone. "Leave us."

Maul bowed and left as Palpatine smile at the lightsaber hilt of Qui Gon. "Ah, this will use to complete your training."

"My training for what," Anakin asked.

"A Sith," Sidious answered, handing him Qui Gon lightsaber. Anakin held the hilt in his hand, for the first time holding a lightsaber. It felt like it felt in his dreams, yet different at the same time. "Now, Skywalker, attack me."

"What if I hurt you?" Anakin frowned, still holding the lightsaber.

"You won't, now give into your rage and attack me," Sidious demanded.

Anakin frowned at the floor, and ignited the green lightsaber with one button. Sidious raised his hands as Anakin attack. This is the first lesson for Anakin and more will come.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy the first part of the story.** **I apologized for any grammar mistakes.**


	2. 10 Years Later

**Wow I never got so many favorites and follows in a first chapter. Thanks guys.**

Anakin Skywalker, now deemed Darth Vader, have been training as a Sith for the last 10 years. Sidious had taught him how to fight in all seven forms. Vader had become something more then the afraid child he was 10 years ago...

Now, he wears dark robes that masking of the ancient Sith. And he had a mask similar to the Sith Lord who develop in both light and dark, Darth Revan, but the mask was darker.

Instead of having one lightsaber, Vader had two, either because he needed backup in some battles or just wanted to fight in that style - but most of the time, he used only one lightsaber since it helps his dueling style and show others how powerful his lightsaber form and strikes were.

Sidious still have Maul and an new "apprentice" named Count Dooku, just in case Maul would fall. Vader was more powerful and stronger than both combined.

Vader walked into his master secret office, ready for another mission. Throughout the years, he hunted and kill Jedi. One thing, he'd wanted and that was to see the young girl who is no doubt now an adult, Padme Amidala. But his master kept him away from anyone to make sure he doesn't have any potential weaknesses.

As usual to show his respect and obedience, Vader bowed to one knee, looking up towards his master. "What is thy bidding my Master?" Vader asked.

"Vader, I need you to go to the system of Geonosis." Sidious informed him, as usual wearing an hoodie that sent fear to many others, even Vader. "The Jedi is going to send Kenobi to protect Senator Amidala and I must lure them to Geonosis to have you capture her to make sure she stays out of the way of our plan. Dooku shall meet you there, for he is already on Geonosis, I have send him."

Instantly, Vader lit up. Now, he may be able to see Padme again. It been so long and things have change. They both were adults and were once good friends but now... after all of this time they get to reunite. At last, his wish will come true. However, his excitement fall when he had realized that they were both on different sides and he may be force to destroyed her if she won't join him. She is now his enemy, rather he accepts it or not.

Vader support the rising Empire, while Padme support the collapsing Republic. As much as he care for her, the galaxy must be free from those traitors - even if it meant he had to destroy her, "Master, what will happen if she won't join us?" Vader asked, worried what Sidious will say next.

"Then we must destroy her, that's how it supposed to be done, just like to all of traitors to our rising Empire," Sidious hissed the last part. "Or we can imprison her into a life of pain and slowly break her." Sidious added. "You may go lord Vader." Sidious turned back to the window.

Vader didn't knew which one was worse, but in reality, he didn't want neither one for her.

'No, she's a threat and an traitor, she and her Republic would destroy the peace.' Vader thought as he walk to his black, medal, ship in the hanger bay, surrounded by men who quickly move out of the way once they saw the Sith Lord. Vader still couldn't shake the thoughts of her out of his head and knew there's no use trying.

O.o

A man clutch his hand into a fist. It been 10 years since his humiliating defeat at Maul. Luckily, Master Windu and Master Yoda found him and healed him, but still Obi Wan had no Master nor ever found the killer of his Master.

Dooku had trained him for a time, but left the order. Obi Wan was force to learn his own, for the past ten years, their have been nothing but pain. Obi Wan decided to learn the form of Soresu from Windu and he fastly grown attached to it. But that's the only training he'd learn.

Obi Wan wanted nothing more then to end the Sith threat that was slaughtering his brothers and sisters. Next time he face Maul, he vow to stopped him, and the Master behind this. Obi Wan knew that he'll see Maul again. It's only in a matter of time.

The Jedi Knight exit from his quarters and went before the Council. "You summon me, Masters?" Obi Wan asked. Being surrounded by walls of the temples over the years, it surprised him that the Jedi will call for him.

"Yes, we need you to protect Senator Amidala, she has been almost killed far too much and the Chancellor requested for a Jedi to keep watch over her," Master Windu explained.

"Why would anyone want to kill the Senator?" Obi Wan questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Attempting to stop a war from coming, Senator Amidala is," Yoda claimed. "But the remaining Trade Federation from 10 years ago, trying to kill her they is."

"The Senator believes Dooku is behind this," Mace explained. "But no matter, the Senator is in great danger and she needs protection."

"Master, but I may not be ready," Obi Wan argued.

"You have lost faith in yourself, Knight Kenobi, ever since your Master died and you were wounded," Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "But you must learn that your strength had grown and you will be a great Jedi Master one day."

"Yes Master Mundi," Obi Wan exclaimed.

"Get ready for your mission, you must," Yoda informed him. "Master Windu and I, go to Kamino for the military of the Republic, we will.

Obi Wan bow and walked out, a shame look on his face. He had failed 10 years ago, he shall not failed this day. Kenobi made it to his quarters and grabbed his lightsaber with the force and ignited it, revealing a blue glow. 10 years of being alone, alone and forgotten hadn't had a positive affect on Kenobi. The face of his master dying still hunts him every night and he couldn't do nothing about it. Obi Wan had hatred for the Sith, even if the Jedi says hatred is wrong, he just couldn't control it sometimes, but it doesn't cosume as it did others in the order.

Retracking his lightsaber, he put it on his belt. Packing an bag and putting all of his materials inside, such as a datapad, drinks, snacks, he walked off, ready yet uncertain about this mission.


	3. The Senator

Darth Vader hesitates as he dreams. He keep seeing her... his mother begging for him to help her. He'd try to reach across the galaxy to see if he can get a good image of her.

It took him a few minutes but he finally manage to see her. She was smiling and kissing someone, an man with one half leg and no leg. Vader smirked, it seems she've found happiness and no longer in slavery.

Then, he saw her going out of an homestead in an dark and quiet morning as the twin suns behind ignites behind her. Vader thought all was okay until he hear sounds and hear her scream, masked by Tuskens roaring. Then, he seen her chained up, bruised, battered, and on the verge of death.

"Mom!"

Vader voice echo and his yellow eyes snapped open, sweat pouring down his face, the dark rooms surrounding him. He recieved a nightmare... no an vision. His Master has taught him this and what they represent.

A possible future!

Instantly, he snapped up, grabbing his robes and running to the cockpit. Vader will not let her die. Many of the ancient Sith have killed their love ones and/or allowed them to die.

But not Vader.

She had been there for him and protected him in dark times. He can only repay her by saving her and killing all who dares hurt her. He can imagine the pain she's going through - her getting beaten, raped, and so much more by those beasts. She was innocent and haven't done nothing to harm this galaxy, but death calls to her and she was on the verge of it.

"Those fools will pay for this," Vader swored, clinging both of his lightsabers on his belt. "I'm going to make sure of it." Vader clicked on the coordinates, setting course for Tatooine and flying to lightspeed.

O.o

Obi Wan watched as the elevator escalated up to Padme's apartment. Still, Kenobi weren't so sure about this. He have failed 10 years ago and it costed him his master. One question was still nagging his mind. How will he be able to protect Senator Amidala?

Just then, the door snapped open and he saw Jar-Jar jumping around him. "Obi, Obi! Mesa glad ta see yousa again!" Padme and Captain Typho stared out at the window until Jar-Jar alerted her. "Lookiee, lookiee, Obi has arrived."

Padme begin to walk up to Kenobi and greeted him. "Hi Master Kenobi, it's nice to see you again after all of these years."

"Yes, you too m'lady," Obi Wan said extending an hand out towards her. She shook it softly and smiled up towards him.

The two old friends greeting each other was cut short when Typho got in the middle. "Yes, it's nice to see you Kenobi, perhaps you can convince the Senator she needs protection and fast." Typho deduced.

Obi Wan was about to say something - but Padme cut him off. "I don't need more protection, I need answers, I want to find out who's trying to kill me."

"Perhaps," Kenobi spoke up, alerting the entire room and all turning to him. Once he was sure he had have each of their attention he continued. "But maybe protection is the key to find out is trying to kill you, Senator."

Padme open her mouth to say something about that - most likely a protest, but her eyes widen when she realized Kenobi was right. The only way to find out the game is to play the game. Typho was also speechless and loss for words as well. "Very well, but I'm going to be rested." Padme declared, walking off into her room with a few others Handmaidens.

Kenobi got in an meditation position, figuring it's best to relax for now. Since Padme was surrounded by bodyguards that will gave their life for her and he can also sense much in this living world.

He'll not fail. Not again. He vowed it.

**A/N Forgive me for such an short chapter, but still the next chapter will be long. Yoda and Mace will go to Kamino, Obi Wan will tried to protect Padme and Vader will find his mother so it will be a long chapter.** **How long? I can't say.**

**And I was passing on the idea of ****having Kenobi head to Kamino, but I chosen Yoda and Windu, due to those two being big members of the high Council and Obi Wan having to protect Padme****.**


	4. Struggles

Mace Windu and Yoda made it to Kamino with their Starfighters. The rain flying from the sky as they took their landing on the landing pad and got out of their ships. Both raised their hoods and got off of their ships.

"Are you sure about this, Master Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Only way to get an army of the Republic, this is," Yoda respond.

Mace and Yoda walked from the bridge up to the door. Just then, the door open as they got closer and walked in, removing their hoods. A Kaminoan walked up to them and greeted the Jedi. "Master Jedi, the prime minister is expecting you."

"Expected we are, hmmm?" Yoda asked, giving her an confuse glance. He doubted that Palpatine will be able to connect to her that fast, but pass it off by thinking it was already plan.

"Of course, the Chancellor told us about your plan to build an army of the Republic, and our minister has been anxious to meet the Jedi that lead the order," the Kaminoan informed them. "We've thought after all of these years, you wasn't coming. Now please, follow me."

The Kaminoan walked off with the two Jedi following from behind. The Jedi had something nagging to them with the force, but couldn't fully sense it yet. They had their hands near their weapons just in case something goes wrong.

"May I present you, Master Jedi," the Kaminoan introduced, snapping them out of their thoughts. "Prime Minister, Lama Su. And this is Master Jedi..." she waved her hand, motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"Windu."

"Yoda."

"Greetings, our pleasure to be here," Windu said, using the same old introduction Jedi have use in the course of respect for years.

"I'm hoping you two are going to enjoy your stay," Su said simply. "Please, take a seat." Yoda and Mace walked up to the two seats and sat on them as Lu continued. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule."

"Good news, this is." Yoda said with a smile.

"How many of them are they?" Windu asked, not yet sure. He wasn't sure about this whole thing actually. But the Jedi and the Republic needed numbers on their side or they will use the battles that are coming.

"Two hundred thousand units are ready and a millon on the way," Lu finished. However, he added something that shock them. "I'm sure Master Sifo-Dyas will be please, since he is still running the Council, is he not?"

"Sifo-Dyas was killed 10 years ago," Mace declared.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lu spoke with an seem regretful voice. "But I'm sure if he was around, he'll love the work we had put in for the army we had build for him."

"An Army?" Windu questioned, clearly confused by this.

"He've came to us long ago and asked for an army. It took some time and we have really wanted to show him the work," Lu explained. "Did he not told you this?"

"Unaware of this, we were," Yoda stated, putting his green alien hand on his chin, in deep thinking.

"We will like to see this clone army," Windu decided. "Before we can make any choices."

"This way, Masters," Lu said, standing up and walking off. Windu and Yoda slowly following beside them.

O.o

Obi Wan was in deep mediation, thinking of his current mission. Much things haven't happen. The Senator was resting and all were in their own quarters or eating dinner. Suddenly, he heard something through the force, calling out to him...

The force was warning him of something.

It came from Padme's room.

Rushing to his feet and running to the room of the Senator, he seen Kohuans on the Senator and could kill her with their poison. Raising one hand, he lifted each one up and ignited his saber as they came to him and slice every single one in half, alerting Padme and waking her up

Obi Wan seen an droid with an empty container and quickly ran from the room. Others came in the room, bodyguards and friends. "I have to get my speeder," Obi Wan whispered loudly, with all of the running and energy he is losing from this running.

Vader stepped from his ship and put one boot on Tatooine. Sand cover his boot up and Vader grimaced.

Vader didn't like sand, for it was so course, rough, and irratting. However, he couldn't worried about that for now! His mother was in danger for crying out loud!

Force pushing an Jawa away from an nearby speeder and hopping on, driving off, using the force to sense where she was at. But his vision was clouded and he couldn't found her. He've one place to go to. That slime Watto.

He will kill him and make him felt the pain he and his mother had felt when he was a child.

Back when Vader were an boy who was afraid and a child. He isn't that stupid child and ain't afraid anymore. He is a very powerful Sith Lord now and Watto will see that side of him.

O.o

Mace Windu and Yoda look out of the window to see millions of clones in making and some that are already finished. Windu turned back to her. "Very impressive," he praised.

"Clones can see mentally, you'll find they are immensely superior to droids," Lu declared with a proud smile. "We take much pride in our combat education and training education. This group was created about five years ago."

"Create these clones, how did you?" Yoda asked, raising an eyebrow by Lu.

Lu was taken aback, not knowing why he would asked that question but he complied, aware of the power from the Jedi like mind tricks. "From the original host."

"And who is this original host?" Windu demanded.

"A Bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Lu informed them. Both stared at each other's eyes for a moment, wondering is this the bounty hunter who is trying to assassinate Senator Amidala.

"Where is this Jango Fett?" Windu interrogated, grabbing his lightsaber, but Yoda raised an hand on his hand and shook his head. And so Windu holstered his saber on his holster.

"Oh, we keep him here," Lu said. "Apart from his pay which is considerable, Fett have demanded one thing, an unaltered clone for himself. Very curious isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Windu asked.

"Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the structure with an structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration," Lu explained.

"Like to meet this Jango Fett, we will," Yoda said.

"I should be very happy to arrange it for you when he gets back from his previous mission," the Kaminoan said behind them as they stepped outside to see thousands of clones marching onto a ship and standing formation.

O.o

Obi Wan was on his speeder, trying to find that droid throughout all of the speeders, but couldn't seen a sign of him. "Oh, this is just perfect," Obi Wan hissed.

Suddenly, he saw it and followed it.

Without even an moment going by, the droid was shot by an sniper. Using the force and turning to the building, he seen a masked sniper on the building, getting on a speeder and going off.

An idea struck him.

Quickly following after them with his own speeder, Obi Wan man the controls with one hand and activated his lightsaber. All he has to do is get closer to the speeder.

The assassin flew downward and Obi Wan followed after him. They were trying to shake Obi Wan off, but Kenobi was fast on their trail. Obi Wan was trying to get his saber in perfect range and manning the speeder at the sametime.

Practicing himself with the force, he send his lightsaber forward and to the speeder's wing. The speeder went down and Obi Wan called his lightsaber back to him. Now it was time to get an assassin.

O.o

Vader made it to Watto's shop and walked inside. He saw an slave boy that was cover by bruises, cleaning up something. Vader took an second to examined him, the boy was just like him in those slave clothes. Without the green eyes and black hair, you might have not be able to tell a difference. "Where is Watto?"

"Backshop," the boy exclaimed, eyes showing tiredness.

Vader walked forward and to the backshop where he'd saw Watto. He has his lightsaber in hand, but didn't activated it yet. Once seeing Vader, Watto gasped. Vader grabbed him with the force. "Where is she?!" Vader demanded.

"Your mother... was buy... many years ago," Watto choked, trying to get released of Vader's force choke. "Please, Anakin," he begged as Vader ignited his lightsaber, revealing crimson red.

Slicing both wings off and allowing Watto hit the ground. Using the force to add flames to build up inside of Watto, making him scream and feel much pain, releasing and allowing him to fall. "Now, you feel my pain that I felt when I was a child. Helpless. Afraid. Lost." Vader grabbed him once again and Watto was on the verge of death. All it will take is an snap to his neck.

But no, Vader wanted much more, he wanted to make sure that this fool suffered for what he's done. He is a slaver and will torture like one later. Many years, whoever Vader captured, his Master usually allows him to torture them - and Watto will suffer and feel pain like he never did before. Vader hand soften and Watto fell to the ground, unconscious and Vader grabbed him and place him over his shoulder.

Vader closed his eyes when he've felt something in the force. A disturbance. He hear it, he's have felt. His mother is calling out to him once again and that was enough to give Vader where she was at.

Hooking Watto on the speeder, tieing him up before going to his ship and placing the unconscious Watto onto the torture chamber, on his ship. Then Vader went for where he still sense his mother, only hoping it wasn't too late.

O.o

The speeder took an crash landing and Obi Wan landed the speeder softly. The assassin got out and begin running. He have seen it was an girl. Wondering, how an girl can cause all of this damage. Well then again, there is Senator Amidala and she ain't a pushover...

However, Kenobi couldn't worried about that right now, she is the source to find out who is trying to assassinate Senator Amidala.

Raising his hand and stopping her in her tracks, Kenobi approched her with a smug smirk. That's something he have learn with many objects for 10 years. Yes, he didn't ever do it with living things but now he got his answer. "Who hire you?" Obi Wan demanded. She wasn't talking so Kenobi knew he had to be tougher. "Tell me now!"

It wasn't a tone Kenobi had use a lot, but if it's gets her talking, he will use it. Letting out a shaky sigh, she begin talking. "It was a bounty hunter named..."

Suddenly, a shot came to her neck and Kenobi flipped around to see an person cover in a sleek armored suit, flying off. She said some unreadable words. "Damn it, I was so close." Obi Wan cursed. "I'd better get back to the Senator and tell the Council about these events."

With that, Obi Wan went back to the Senator's "guarded" apartment, having no choice but leaving behind the body. They're going to have to put up higher defensive or one day she won't be so lucky.

O.o

Vader found an camp, full of tusken raiders. Some of them are walking with buckets, holding their children, or just guarding tents. Closing his eyes and using the force to find an scent of his mother, his eyes fall upon an tent. He wanted his mother to see him - eye-to-eye and wasn't defined by that mask.

That was where his mother was in.

He could felt it, her life force, barely hanging on, but she's still alive.

Taking hold of both of his lightsabers, he ignited them, revealing two crimson lightsaber. The glows lit up the the darkness on the ground and all in his surrounding. Holding both infront of his face and revealing his piercing yellow eyes, Vader leapt forward with such power.

One tusken raider head fell to the ground, followed by others. A few tried to fight against the Dark Lord, but he easily decapitated them with his twin blades. He wasn't going to use the force, for he wanted all to die.

Men.

Woman.

Children.

He didn't care. All will die for taking his mother.

Three tuskens children tried to run but Vader jump over their heads, sabers making contact with their shoulders, disconnecting their heads from their bodies. He saw a few tuskens running up to him with such hatred. Vader must have assumed they were mothers of the dead tuskens children, but simply he raised his sabers and simply impaled them with his red blades.

More and more came, but Vader was more powerful and stronger and could beat them with his sabers techniques. As he showed them the true foundation of his true power, something told him to stop and think about this, but Vader ignored and continued to kill each one, hacking away without any mercy, bright orange beam from his eyes.

Slowly and slowly making his way inside the tent, lightsabers still drawn when two try to sneak up and stabbed him with their gaffi staffs, but turned and beheads them.

Retracting his lightsabers, Vader went up to the limp form of his mother. Shmi Skywalker was near him and at the sight of her, his eyes turn back to blue for the first time in an long time.

Anakin approched and unhooked her from the wodden frame. "Ani... Ani... You have grown into a handsome boy..." Shmi words went silent and Anakin shook her.

She was about to die but there is nothing Anakin could do. He was that afraid little boy again.

No!

Vader vowed he wouldn't lose her, his eyes turn back to yellow and he use the full power of the force to drain some of his energy. It will wound him for a time but the energy will come back into him.

Knowing full-well this was his first and last chance to save her... or she'll die. Placing an hand on her head and closing his eyes, allowing the Dark Side to draw off of his energy. It didn't matter. Shmi Skywalker won't die, not this day.

Her wounds, her cuts, started healing as Vader continued to use this power, once he felt something. "No!" Vader feel her life-force was gone and open himself fully to the dark side, trying to find a way. But Vader was in an dark corner, again...

Vader swore if she's dies, he'll hunt down every tusken raider clan in the galaxy and slaughter them without hesitatio, without mercy.

Skipping an heartbeat, he drew off of his energy once again. Then, that's when he found a way and exploted it, using his new powers to aid him. Vader have saved her for an time and could get her to his ship and make sure his personal medical droid who he made himself, G7-68, Lord Sidious had found him perfect when Vader shown him the droid - and decided to assigned for him during all of his missions, just in case Vader is wounded. The droid also sometimes fly Vader's ship and Vader grown an fondness for him. He is Vader's second creation to help him across the galaxy. However he still wanted to find his old creation, C-3PO.

But the Sith didn't worried about that for now. He wanted to save his mother and save her he shall.

Taking her and leaving, before setting down his mother and allowing lightning coming from his fingertips, destroying the entire camp like he wanted to do - and didn't because his mother was here.

Now she's here - by his side, all is good.

With the camp destroyed, Vader grabbed her and holstered her softly on his speeder and taking off.


	5. Bounty Hunter Problem

***Note* this will the last chapter, focusing on Windu and Yoda, it will mainly be featured around sometimes Obi Wan and mainly Vader and Padme with all others being the side's characters.**

Yoda and Master Windu with the Kaminoan. Around an hour ago, Jango Fett arrived and now Windu and Yoda is now starting an meeting with him. The Kaminoan open the door and reveal an kid with blue clothes.

"Hey Boba," the Kaminoan greeted. "Is your 'father's' home?"

"Yep," the kid, now known as Boba, said.

"Can we see him?" the Kaminoan asked.

"Sure," Boba allowed. "Dad, Taun We's here."

Windu, Yoda, and Taun, followed behind him. As, an man with blue clothes came out and before the Jedi Masters. "Jango, welcome back," Taun said. "Was your trip productive?"

"Very," Jango said.

"This is Master Windu and Yoda," Taun introduced the two Jedi. "They came to check on your progress.

Windu and Yoda felt an disturbance with the force. Taking a glance to the door that is open and expose, Windu seen some armor and immediately knew. Racing to take out his lightsaber - but stopping, not now. "Very impressive, your clones are," Yoda graduates Jango. "Proud, you must be."

"I'm just an simple man, trying to make my way in the universe," Fett claimed.

"Ever made your way as fair as interior as Coruscant?" Windu questioned, frowning.

"Once or twice," Jango replied.

"Recently?" Windu asked.

"Possibly," Jango said.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Windu declared.

Fett didn't answered. Instead, he move to his son and said a few unreadable words as the kid move to back and click a button, closing the door, before turning back to the Jedi. "Master who?" Fett asked.

"Sifo-Dyas," Windu replied.

Fett move closer to Windu, "Never heard of him."

Yoda was examining him closely and saw deception clear on his face. The Jedi knew he knows something. Windu caught this lie, "Really," Yoda knew it was more of an statement then a question.

"I was recruited by man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bodgen," Fett explained.

"Curious, this is," Yoda chimed in

"Do you like your army?" Fett asked, changing the subject.

"We look forward to seeing them in action," Windu claimed.

"They'll do they job well, I guarantee you," Fett claimed. "I'm trusting you move yourself out."

Windu and Yoda walked out, Windu still sensing something from him but couldn't do anything. "I would like you both to know that the first battalions is ready, and remembered if they need more troops, it will take more time to make..." Taun explained.

"Yes, enjoy them in action, we will, once finish they are," Yoda said.

They both walked out of the door and Windu started speaking. "Master Yoda, I sense something from Fett, he gives me an funny feeling. There is no doubt he's the assassin we're looking for," Windu declared.

"Question him with the Council, we have to," Yoda said, walking inside with the staff and off to find Fett where they senses tell them.

O.o

Vader went back to his ship and place his mother in the medbay. "G7-68," the Sith Lord shouted, his voice acid with anger and hatred, yellow eyes gleaming.

Just then, an black droid, red eyes, metal build, and a model like his old droid, C-3PO, but slightly more advanced and stronger, walked in and over to his Master. Vader was placing some hands on his mother's wounds. "Master Vader, you summon me," G7 said.

"Yes, check over her," Vader hissed, hands going behind his back - if she dies, he will start an murderous rampage and kill everyone in his path to find a source to bring her back to life. The droid grabbed a few things from the cabinet and then ignite a life-support system. "Is she going to be alright?" Vader demanded, his patience thinning.

"I'm getting a pulse," G7 answered, looking at the life-support system. "We only have one chance to save her, but she will need a new kidney and liver. Luckily, we have a match for both. But I'm going to have to be slow and patient."

"Then do it!" Vader yelled.

"Lord Vader, I'll need you to go out," G7 informed him.

Instantly, Vader eyes burned and his eyes glared at the droid. He wanted to be here once she's recovers, but now, this droid is ordering him out. Controlling himself not to kill and destroy this droid, for it meant he will also kill his mother - and also the droid been an great service. "Excuse me!!!" Vader growled, holding back.

"Because I am going to have to concentrate," G7 declared.

Storming out and deciding to see 'home' once again, he walked out of his ship and let out a heavy sigh. Vader eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he hear footsteps approching his ship and reacting on instincts, Vader pulled out his first lightsaber and jump to see a droid, grey just like his second construction. But he was less build and Vader knew immediately whose this was. "Oh, greetings, my name is C3-P..."

"C-3PO," Vader said, retracting his lightsaber with a smile and putting it away on his belt. Seeing that it was his old droid made him proud. Now he had two droids, but will need to find what best suited them.

"Why? What? Master Ani!" C-3PO exclaimed, walking up to Vader and the Sith can tell the droid was happy and pleased to see his Master.

"It's Vader now," Vader said. "And let me pull some modification for you."

Vader begin working on C-3PO, making sure he can fly the ship. Now, he will have two droids, one for medbay and one for piloting the ship. Everything going for his luck, but now what about his mother? If she lives, she can find a place in the rising Empire and can perhaps live a good life on Coruscant.

O.o

Windu and Yoda found themselves at a bridge. Across the bridge, a huge ship was being boarded by Jango and Boba. Unsheathing his sabers and run closer to the bounty hunter, the battle begins, Windu and Jango were either sending shots back or shooting.

Jango aim his blasters at Windu as he got closer to him, blocking all shots with ease. Yoda stood there, watching as the battle happen. Fett and Windu was placing up a good fight. Fett shot Windu's blade out of his hand and Windu look at the blaster pointed at his face.

Windu grabbed it before Fett can pull the trigger and the two wrestle until it came into an drawn. Windu kick the blaster and send an hard punch, which knock the assassin back. "You're under arrest," Windu declared, calling his lightsaber and aiming at Fett, who seem to be afraid.

"Yes, Master..." Fett said, and Windu brought out cuffs when Fett revealed a bomb and send at Windu. Suddenly, the bomb was send back and this caught Fett by surprised and blowing up, sending him back with his half-damaged armor.

Windu jumped forward, slashing Fett's armor chest. Jango tried to escape with his jetpack, but Windu lightsaber connected to Fett's jetpack and rendered it useless.

Jango knew he had lost. Without a jetpack, blaster, any fighting material, the Jedi can't see pass through. Yoda smiled as he walked forward with his cane and raised his hand, sending Fett back.

Jango limp to his ship, Slave 1, and it slowly took off. Windu grabbed onto a tracker device and threw it, Yoda using the force to make sure it connected target to the ship.

The two Jedi watch as the ship flew into space and into lightspeed. Once the ship disappered, Windu turned to Yoda. "I almost had him." Windu growled.

"Best, perhaps this is for," Yoda said. "Finally track down the source of the assassins, we can."

O.O

Vader waited for a few hours to hear the news about his mother. But luckily, the Sith have the support of C-3PO to pass the time with thousands of stories about the years and Vader meant thousands.

Luckily, it passed the time, and Vader was glad for that. After several hours, Vader was approched by G7-68. "Lord Vader, I put the new liver and kidney in..." G7-68 said.

"Who is this?" C-3PO asked, staring at G7-68.

Vader can tell that the two droids were jealous and so he wanted to start on an decent start. "C-3PO, this is G7-68. G7-68, this is C-3PO. I build him with my own hands when I was a child." Vader said smugly. "G7-68 is an droid I build to help me, many years ago. You both were successful creations. Though unfortunately, I didn't finish building you like I did G7. For if I did, you would've been better like G7, but you can pilot the ship at least "

"Anyway, I put the liver and kidney in and she is going to survive, but will need much rest." G7-68 said. "It will take time for her to wake up," Vader was about to say something, but G7 continued. "I put her in the Kolto Tank aboard your ship but despite that, it will take time."

"Very good," Vader congratulated. "C-3PO, can you fly the ship?"

"Master An... Vader, you just put in the controls for me and I'm not sure I'll be able to fly the ship," C-3PO protested.

"Oh come on," Vader pressed. "I'll be beside you."

"Oh, alright Master Vader," C-3PO knew better then to disobeyed his Master, considering he was a Sith Lord now and can destroy anyone. "Master Vader, may I ask what happen to the girl?"

"Girl?" Vader flipped around.

"Mistress Padme," C-3PO replied.

"Oh that, I honestly don't know, I'll like to see her again."

Vader actually didn't know much about Padme now. Considering he was taken by Maul after Qui Gon and Obi Wan's defeat. He wished he can see her again and actually stare at her beautiful brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Oh," C-3PO voice snapped Vader from his thoughts. "What about R2-D2?"

"I don't know about him, he've just disappered, maybe he went back with Amidala," Vader responded.

"Oh I see," C-3PO got on the ship and Vader took an moment before walking off. Vader got on his ship and it slowly lifted off.


	6. Captured and Revelations

After packing her things and deciding to go to Naboo, Padme was sitting on the chair as Obi Wan piloted the ship. The last time she've saw Kenobi was before he lost to Qui Gon and that was so long.

Obi Wan had changed - he had bigger hair and facial hair. "Why do you want to visit your parents?" Kenobi asked her.

"Because I haven't see them for a week and I bet they are worried about me," Padme said. Just then, a droid beep from that back and Padme turned to see R2-D2. After the battle of Naboo, Amidala found him and made allowed him to be her droid.

The ship started making beeping noises and Obi Wan's eyes widen. "What is that noice?"

Padme looks at the outside of the ship's through the cameras, hitting an few buttons, revealing 6 ships. "Ships are attacking," Padme replied. The ships stay together and fire at the craft that Kenobi, Padme, and R2-D2 was on. More beeping noises were heard. "They hit our fued system, we have to land on the nearby planet."

"And that is?" Kenobi demanded, sharper then he intended.

"A planet named Geonosis," Padme responded.

"This is going to be a sharp landing, grabbed onto something!" Obi Wan hissed, trying to get better control of the ship. Padme grabbed onto the chair and R2 simply got between her legs. Obi Wan was ready for an rough landing.

O.o

Vader growled as he send turrents of lightning towards Watto, making him scream out in such pain. Sidious have taught him this power and how to use it. When he came to a stop, Watto's stare at him, breathing heavily. "Anakin..." Watto tried.

"You beaten me as an child! And you beaten my mother!" Vader interrupted him. "You deserve to be torture! Now you know what I feels like!"

"Anakin I..." Watto started, but something stopped him, seizing him by the throat.

Watto gasped and was force to suffer the force choke that Vader was using to the extreme on him. The already pain to losing his wings add onto more by the force choke. "Now, do you feel it?" Vader asked coldly. "Torture, the nearing of death? The power of the Dark Side?" Watto eyes set onto Vader's bright yellow eyes that he couldn't even look away. He felt the inside of his own body engulfed in flames and the pain. Vader smirk darkly and pulled out his lightsaber. "You're dying and you'll die by my blade, Watto," Vader snarled.

Watto made one last attempt to beg for the Sith's mercy. "No, please!!!" Vader lightsaber cut through Watto's flesh and his head disconnected from his body and Vader walked off, unfazed by the body he'd left behind.

The hanger ramp open and out came Vader, descending towards to Neimoidians. "Lord Vader, I must admit you came later than expected." Gunray said. Vader said nothing and simply walk by Gunray. "The Jedi will soon find our planet and perhaps, we can finally get to the Senator."

"Our lord have other plans, we're suppose to detained the Senator and bring her before lord Sidious," Vader explained.

"After all of the Bounty Hunters and Assassins we have hired to assassin her!" one of the Neimodidians snarled.

Vader grabbed onto the Neimodidian with the force. He was clutching his throat, trying to stop the overwhelming pain, as Vader crush his windpipe and released his grip, allowing the Neimodidian to hit the ground, dead. "Any more complaints?" Vader said.

"No, my lord, we'll stay out of your way and allow you to capture the Senator," Gunray said. "We've already Count Dooku, among us and told him the plan."

"Yes, I shall greet him," Vader declared, walking pass him and going inside of the building.

Vader smirk underneath his mask, he loved when fools think they're powerful enough to resist what's he wanted. That fool wouldn't live to regret his choices to questioning a Sith Lord.

Vader hated working with Dooku. Dooku been trying to kill him for some time, but always failed, due to Vader's power. It's only an matter of time where the fool will underestimated Sidious's power and Vader will have a good reason to kill him. Dooku doesn't have the makings of a Sith, for he is too calm and compassionate in each battle.

Just as they entered the building, he saw Dooku sitting at the middle of the chair. Vader walked over and took his seat beside Dooku. "Ah, lord Vader," Dooku said, an acid of hatred in his voice. "Its nice to see Lord Sidious have send you."

"Yes, but when battles ensure, stay out of my way, or I shall destroy you," Vader hissed.

"Watch it, Vader. While you may be Lord Sidious most powerful apprentice, you forget where you are and I can ordered your death and blamed the Jedi for it." Dooku hissed back, racing to pull out his lightsaber. "You're just a boy."

It took all Vader had not to pulled out his lightsaber and cut Dooku's head off. Vader simply glared at the Count and couldn't wait until he gets the chance to Dooku to suffer a lost. Vader will make sure when battle arises, he won't help him, but rather watch and allow him to lose.

O.o

The Craft crashed landed on the surface of Geonosis. Out came, Kenobi and Amidala, R2 flew out. Suddenly, blasters loaded and the three seen many Neimoidians surrounding them, followed by two figures.

Obi Wan grabbed his lightsaber and stood infront of Padme, protectively. "I'll put the blaster down, Jedi," Gunray demanded, "or you'll die."

Seeing there was no choice, Kenobi place the lightsaber down, figuring they won't kill the Senator because if they did, they would've already done.

The two figures (Vader and Dooku, of course) went up and Dooku grabbed Kenobi's lightsaber and holster it, his face still covered by the hood. Vader frisk Padme, making her complained. "Get your hands off me!"

When Vader seen she was clear, Gunray put stun cuffs on Padme. "It's nice to see you again, Senator," Gunray said. "Perhaps we can make up for our past history with dinner." Gunray said the last with sarcasm. "And you can join us."

"We would never surrender to you, Gunray," Padme spat. "At the end of the day, the Republic will win this war and you would all be destroyed."

"If you don't join us, then the price will be death," Gunray declared.

This was Vader's turn to speak up. Half of Vader done it because his Master didn't ordered her death, _yet_. But the other half did because he still have a crush on her and she was still that angel from 10 years before. "Sidious didn't ordered her death, watch how you speak or your fate lies in my hand."

Padme looked at him as if she was connected to him in some way. Vader seem to be sending glances at her and she done the same. He had an mask that look intimidating too many foes, and even his own allies.

Gunray back up in as Vader pushed her shoulder and she begin walking, infront of Vader.

O.o

After taking Amidala to an cell, and walking out, he went to an empty room and grabbed the communicator, bowing, as the figure of Darth Sidious appeared before his apprentice. "Lord Sidious, we have the Senator," Vader informed him.

"Good, now her captured will weaken the Republic, for she was one of the most valuable source, they couldn't afford losing her. Perhaps we can renact our plan sooner than expected." Darth Sidious spoke with such amusement.

His Empire shall rise earlier, due to the power of Darth Vader, he was his most loyal apprentice. Dooku and Maul wasn't considered as apprentices, for it broke the rule of two, and those two been plotting to replace Sidious.

Vader knew, and Sidious may know too.

The two were very smart and notice the change in the Pawns behavior. Maul disappeared on a mission, and none of them knew why.

"Master, I'm wondering about Dooku, he have strange emotions, he may tried to overthrow you," Vader said.

"I'm aware of this, Vader, and he won't succeed, I am far more powerful then him," Sidious smiled. "But enough about Dooku right now, I need you to question the Senator."

Vader perk up at this, but kept his emotions low. If Sidious sense even an ounce of excitement from Vader, there will be consequences and Vader never failed his Master before and he won't do so now.

Vader stood up and walked back to the cell that was holding Senator Amidala.

O.o

Padme lay in a dark room, wondering what's going to happen to her next. Will the Republic find these monsters and destroy them and the Master? Or is her fate to die, to this beast?

Suddenly, the door to her cell snapped open and Padme stood up, and got behind of the cell and waited until the Sith walk in. Taking this as an chance and sending a punch, Vader caught her hands and glazed into her eyes through his mask.

She was lifted up and hold into place by the Sith's single hand. "You think I wouldn't read your feelings, _Padme._"

He released her and allowed her to hit the ground. "What do you want?" Padme demanded, shocked by this man calling her by real name. She must have met him some time in the past or something. The only other men who have called her by actual name was Palo and Rush Clovis, and of course her family.

"That's not a way to talk to a sweet little boy," Vader said, removing his mask and revealing his true identity. Padme gasped at seeing him. Anakin. She knew it, she remembered those sweet blue eyes that is still Vader's eyes, being around her.

"Ani," Padme recovered, still shock by his true identity. The one who had captured her and this apparent monster was her friend and that sweet little boy back on Tatooine.

"Padme, you don't have to be on the Republic's side, for they have nothing offer to one, such as you," Vader said, almost desperate.

"Why would you serve the Sith?" Padme asked, falling back.

"The Jedi and Republic must be destroyed for peace in the galaxy," Vader declared. "Your Republic is full of narrow-minded fools, don't be their pawn. In time, the entire galaxy shall be free from their lies."

"You're on the one, living a lie," Padme said bravely. "The Sith have lured you to their side... for now, but will only replace you when they find an better candidate."

"My master will never betray me!" Vader declared sharply. More sharper then he intended. Before storming out, leaving behind a conflicted Padme who dug into her pocket and slowly pull out a Japor Necklace and placing her hands around it, holding it tight. Despite not being a force sensitive or a force user, she knew their was still good in him and she'll attempt to save him.

**A/N Originally, this chapter was supposed to be split into two where Vader greeted Padme in the next chapter, but I changed it and place it in this chapter. Now, off to battles.**


	7. Battles

Vader and Dooku watched as events played out. First, Kenobi was chained and meant to die by the creatures. However, he managed to get free and fight off an few creatures, until more helped arrived.

When the Jedi named Mace Windu showed up and have his Lightsaber towards Fett's neck. "Master Windu, how pleasant we're to have you join us."

"This Party's over." Windu claimed, giving Dooku an frown. Suddenly, the Jedi came everywhere and blue, green, all types of lightsabers ignited.

"Brave but foolish, my old jedi Friend. Very impossibly outnumbered." Dooku said.

"I don't think so," Windu hissed.

"We'll see," Dooku said.

Just then, many droids came out and shoot at him. Windu deflected all of the shots with perfect ease. Fett use his flamethrower and Windu jumped off, robes slightly burning. Even in the air, he still block the shots.

Vader, seeing the way he block blasters shots now want to duel him, for he felt the force is very strong with him and his blade work was not as sloppy as other Jedi.

Kenobi also managed to his proved his blade work when he cut many droids apart. Vader also wanted to actually engaged an duel with Kenobi to see how powerful he was, given that he was trained by Qui Gon Jinn.

Dooku also wants to test Kenobi's blade work. The Clone War had begin when droids and clones alike all attack each other with that small Jedi. Unfortunately, Fett was beheaded by the Jedi Master, Mace Windu, and his son saw it with horror. Not like Vader did really care, since Shmi is alive, just in critical condition.

Dooku clearly was effected by this, for he wrince and looked at Boba.

Now, Vader and Dooku were at the hanger, the Senator was on Vader's ship, in an force shield. "Knight Kenobi," Dooku said. "Welcome."

Dooku send lightning towards Obi Wan who block it with the blue saber he have received from a Jedi. "Your days of killing Jedi is number, Dooku," Obi Wan said.

Vader watched as the exchange went on and wondered about their little history. Most likely, Kenobi may have crossed Dooku when he was an padawan, getting trained by Qui Gon.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber and waved it at Obi Wan and the two enaged a duel lock. Obi Wan was on the offensive at first, attacking first, but started blocking all of the attacks. The two use the surrounding around them to aid them in battle. Blades met and the two were in equal in the fight.

Kenobi was soon outmatched by Dooku swinging at his whist than went to his kneecap. The count grabbed Obi Wan with force and send him into a nearby wall. Dooku turned off his lightsaber and look down, as if he regrets it.

Suddenly, Yoda and Master Windu entered and the three exchanged some words. Vader, reacting on instincts, ignited his red saber and begin to pace Windu. Dooku and Yoda were exchanging words, but Vader didn't care, he was ready to kill another Jedi on his bloodlist.

"Ah, Master Windu, isn't it?" Vader said, holding his lightsaber. Looking at Dooku with the corner of his eye, an idea struck him, all he has to do is get Windu and Yoda near him.

"Who are you?" Windu demanded.

"I'm Darth Vader and you shall die, this day." Vader hissed, jumping forward and attacking Windu with such strength and power.

It took Windu a second to recover, but when he did, he send his own varies of attacks to Vader, causing him to go on defense. Vader had to admit, he nevered saw this type of form. He must have created this form

But unfortunately, Vader have his own form and manage to block and attack at the same time. Windu was taken aback by this and tried to hold him off before the two flipped sides and Yoda was now dueling Vader and Windu's Dooku.

He moved with such speed, but Vader was fast as well. As the two blades clash hard against each other, keep trying to get the two off guard, Vader's power grows and send much attacks, only catching Yoda off guard, for a moment before returning.

Dooku and Windu was equal in lightsabers attack. However, Dooku flawed in his defense and his lightsaber came out of his hand. Windu ran forward and hesitated, Dooku was his old friend, the war is about to begin and Windu must not let personal feelings get in the way...

Raising his saber and about to bring it down, Dooku called for saber and ignited it just in time to block the killing strike. Kenobi, from the nearby wall, watched as the two are dueling, then pulling out the lightsaber and trying to get behind Dooku.

He broke off from his blade lock and block Kenobi's strike before sending lightning at Obi Wan, who couldn't raise his saber just in time and fall back.

Obi Wan stood up and ran at Dooku. Together, with working together with Windu, the two had pushed Dooku back. Dooku tried to separate the two so he can go for the weaken one; that being Kenobi, but the two know this and made sure to stay together. This was a battle he couldn't win, as slashes, strikes and parries, came from them.

Vader could simply force push Yoda away and helped Dooku, but deciding that Dooku been an thorn to his side too long, he allowed Dooku to duel Windu and Kenobi by himself.

Dooku soon fall to his knees with the compared power of Kenobi and Windu. Both pointed their blades towards him. "You're under arrest," Windu snarled, grabbing his curve hilt saber and holster it upon his belt.

Seeing that now, Dooku was settled and be in the hands of the Senate, he broke off his attack and ran to his ship, and C-3PO took off. Clone troopers were all firing at the ship, but Vader shrugged and it went to space.

Padme, who was sitting on the chair beside him, cuffed to it, watched as Vader approched, his boots making sounds. "My Master will love to meet you, Senator."

While she was always strong-willed, the ache and near fear in Vader's voice was too much to hold back. His Master must be a scary man, even if his own apprentice is scared of him.

Vader knew the power his master holds and as far his master's concern, she would never escape.


	8. The Life In Prison

Padme walked with Vader to a cell. Lord Sidious was off somewhere and so Vader had to place her in a Prison. Padme claimed she wouldn't talk and Vader feared that he may have to hurt her for information. Luckily, he doesn't use tortures methods as Maul did and Dooku use to done.

Darth Maul returned from his mission after an few hours ago. When asked by Vader why he took so long, Maul took the response that it was hard and there was so many Jedi to dealt with.

Vader didn't believed him, but accepted it as the truth... for now.

He place Padme in the cell. Padme see that he wasn't saying anything for now, most likely going to get a transmission.

O.O

After an few hours, she felt the door to her cell opening, revealing Maul. The zabrak she had countered many years ago and he have no doubt came here to torture her. "That's it, Senator, my Master wante information, and you are to give it to me." Maul said, yellow eyes burning into her soft naboo's ones.

"I won't talk, for I serve the democracy and rather died, saving everyone in the galaxy, from monsters like you," Padme declared, knowing she was making the monster angry.

"That can be arranged, my Master can make you feel the power of the dark side," Maul said. "And you can die a painful death," he threatened.

"I'm staying loyal to my answer," Padme growled.

Maul smiled and begin to pace her, "Very well," Maul lifted her up and slammed her into a wall. "You're strong willed, your mind's a stone, but I can break you and you'll talk."

Padme instantly felt fear as she was slammed to the ground, hitting the ground. The Senator knew she was going to get torture, but she'll take it. Maul tried to dig into her mind, but yet she kept up her strong suit.

"Perhaps, I need to do it longer," Maul stated with a cruel smile. Then, he grabbed Amidala once again and slammed her against the wall with such force, she was dazed as he "drag" her to the other side.

The next few minutes were nothing but torture. Padme was now bruised and battered. "You won't break me!" she growled.

"Maybe, I need to do different tortures and put wounds on you," Maul hissed, igniting one red part of his double bladed lightsaber and brought it down upon the Senator's leg.

Yet it didn't connect, instead it was met by another red blade. Vader. Mask off. His eyes was now gleaming yellow eyes and it sicken Padme to the core.

Vader kicked Maul away and the Sith fall back. "Lord Sidious said I can handle her for information," Vader snarled.

"Lord Sidious doesn't trust me, and I'll get information from her, rather you like it or not," Maul snarled back, turning off his red lightsaber.

Vader lightsaber went off. He really wanted to kill this zabrak slime and end him. But he didn't. Instead, he turned to Padme and helped her to the bed with the force. Maul smiled wickily at Padme and she had to look away, as Vader lead him out the cell.

Once Maul was gone, Vader turned to Padme and frowned. "So are you going to resume my torture?" Padme asked.

"No, not yet, I need little information," Vader stated, his eyes once again turning blue. He didn't knew how his eyes always turning blue around her, but he was sure she liked it that way. "How old are you?"

"Is this a way to befriend me?" Padme demanded.

Vader rolled his eyes, "Padme, you're feisty, what a mighty Sith politican you can be."

Padme eyes turn fierce and anger. "I'll never join you or your Master. But you can joined me."

"Why? The Jedi have nothing to offer you, same for the Republic!" Vader yelled.

"What about the freedom of the people?!" Padme argued.

"People will have freedom in my Master's new Empire!" Vader snarled, eyes slowly turning back to yellow. "Now, enough of this. I just want information or I'll let Maul back in here and he'll tortured you, and not as nice as I will." Vader threatens. Of course he wouldn't do that, because that ain't the right way to get information. "Now what is your age?" Vader anger calmed.

"25," Padme replied.

"Good, now see was that so hard?" Vader pointed out, a smile now on his lips.

Padme glared, "Maybe, not for you, but for me," she remarked.

Vader left her alone in a cell. Padme begin itching herself, because of dirty and half-torn clothing from the crashlanding hours ago. Minutes after Vader left, handmaidens came with new sets of clothing.

While Padme usually wouldn't take pity from the likes of these people, the itch made her give in and take the clothing. Padme wondered about Vader and why he had saved her.

O.o

Vader went to the tank on his ship that was whelding his mother and stared at it for a minute. "You still haven't woken, but I know your still alive, I feel it," Vader place an hand on his head. "I'm wondering are you ever going to wake up, or are you going to die."

O.o

Padme couldn't believed how much surprising treatment she had gotten here from the Handmaidens, who always feed her, clothed her, make sure she's clean.

She been here for a week now. She still haven't received a 'visit' from Maul... or Vader for that matter.

Until one day.

Padme was sleeping in her cell until she open her eyes in the morning and look around to see that her cell was opened and in came Vader. "Hi Padme," he greeted in a all cheery manner. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to talk to you since I'd to put my mother in a coma on Naboo."

Vader crossed his arms and smile. "I see that you missed me," Vader teased.

"Whatever," Padme spat.

"Padme, don't denied it, I know," Vader said, amusement clear in his voice. "And maybe in time you shall too."

"I'll never join this path, for I serve the Republic and you know it," Padme declared, tapping her hip with her fingers.

"We shall see," Vader said, before walking out, leaving behind Padme once again.

O.o

Count Dooku was in his cell at the Jedi temple. There was no doubt that when the Senate hears about this, he'll be sentence to death or life in prison. He will not expose his Master. For now, he was having Jedi interrogation and a Jedi trial.

His anger was high...

Lord Vader had betrayed him and left him of the mercy of the Jedi. When Dooku escapes, that boy will pay for leaving him behind and not aiding him in battle.

He was treated horrible here.

Yes, he was a prisoner and a man who've killed many people; but at least he didn't torture them like this.

These guys claim to be the peace keepers, but their food is horrible, the way they keep sending threats, especially these fools outside of his cell. They keep laughing at this pathetic attempts. He vow he will kill them both, and get out of this Jedi Temple, and hunted down Darth Vader.

However, the Former Jedi knew he would have to stay hidden, for he will have the Jedi and Republic on his back. And also, Lord Sidious would have no further use for him after this.

It was all Vader's fault and he shall suffered before dying a painful death to Dooku's lightsaber. The Count vowed this.


	9. Taunting

3 weeks pass and Padme was living in nothing but a world of drama. It was hard living like this; but Padme made sure to restrained the information from them and made sure they don't have any dirt on the Republic.

Vader knew this and let out an sigh.

She was difficult to break and Vader hated those who dares to stand up and take his and his Master's nature. Vader walked to the bridge and bow down before the communicator, revealing Lord Sidious. "My master, Amidala is strong minded and can hold up against our tortures." Vader explained.

"Then, I will board and deal with the Senator myself, no more games Lord Vader," Darth Sidious said with an frown. Vader knew Sidious was getting more annoyed with his apprentice. He had been because he can no doubt feel the small feelings Vader has for her. "You mustn't let her conviced you, she is just another liar who stands in the way of peace and freedom across the galaxy."

"I'm not letting her convice me, Master," Vader declared. "I'm loyal to one person and that's you."

Vader was taught to fear Sidious and be his loyal servant in name and in flesh. He won't let anyone to convice him to betrayed his master, the man who was like an father to him and had raised him to have such power. "We will see how far loyal you are to me," was all Sidious said before the communicator hissed off.

O.o

Walking up to Padme's cell and opening the door, he saw Padme leaning against the wall. "You know, you can always knock," Padme said.

Vader eyes locked onto her eyes, even with the mask on. "A true Sith don't knock for what they want. I want information, because my Master is disappointed that I can't break you."

"You think I'll give, information, Anakin." Padme hissed, keeping her position.

She was ready for some torture, but all Vader done was stand there, staring at her for a minute. "That name no longer have any meaning to me," Vader snarled.

"It's a name of an sweet little boy I know that's still in there," Padme said, pulling something from inside of her shirt. "The boy who gave me this."

Vader look at the Jabor Necklace and threw it, in which she caught it. "Padme, that boy is dead and denied or not, you know the truth."

"I know you don't mean that," Padme stated.

"Yes, I do, I'm a Sith to its fullest, both heart and in mind," Vader declared. "Nothing can change me."

"You know that's not true," Padme said, with a small sigh.

"Ah, but it is," Vader argued, getting more frustrated as Padme kept denying there's nothing but Vader in him.

Padme was the first person beside Sidious who would ever speak up to him and challenge him in words, thoughts, and feelings. While she may seem intimidating to Lord Vader, he still stood his ground, showing now fear. "That ain't true, I know your Master haven't turned you completely, and you know it," Padme tried something else.

"Stop denying it, Padme," Vader growled, his hand clutched into a fist. He could force choke her; but for some reason, he didn't. Instead, he unfolded his hand and stormed out, going to hanger to meet his Master who'll be arriving, leaving behind a smiling Padme. She know she've got to Vader somehow and also knew this was no longer a search mission... or tried to escape mission... this was an mission to rescue Anakin Skywalker. No matter what happens to her, she will save Anakin, or die trying.

O.o

Count Dooku smirked as he plan in his thoughts. He shall escape in a few days. His plan was to kill the two Jedi Masters that was guarding him, then take one of their weapons and find an ship and escape.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and in came Master Windu and Master Yoda. Dooku smirked as they came in and rose from the ground, and stood up - acts like an old man. "Greetings, Jedi, would you care to help an old man out?" Dooku asked in a casually manner.

"Save it, Dooku," Windu hissed. "You have betrayed our order and killed many Jedi. You're going to be lucky if you survive."

"I must admit, Master Windu," Dooku said, with a smile. "You've grown more bold and powerful throughout the years."

"Power comes to a limit, _traitor_." Windu hissed.

"Indeed," Dooku agreed, which shock the Jedi Master. "Power may not be everything, but strength is judge by power. And by that, you'll all fall to my former master."

"Sense him, we will, before he can make his move," Yoda said.

"Your overconfidence will be all of your downfalls," Dooku stated. "Perhaps, if you both still stand, you shall see."

Hearing Windu snarled, he looked up to the dark skin male. The Jedi Master eyes glared at him, his hands clenched into a fist, "Don't play games with us, Sith," Windu growled.

"Is it a game?" that was the last Dooku said, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes, going to sleep, as the Jedi Masters left his cell and Dooku smiled, knowing he had won the argument.

O.o

Obi Wan was practicing his dueling skilld in the Jedi training room. He had failed the entire Jedi Order, and the Republic, and the Senate. Padme Amidala could've help in this rising war.

Now, they're on a standing point. The Republic needed every man on the battle field and he offered to help them, much to the scolding of the Council.

Lately, Kenobi been felting the need to leave the Jedi and go off to find himself in the galaxy and aid with this war, but hadn't yet done it.

The Jedi path used to be so easy, but now it seems that the code is wrong. If he leaves the order, Kenobi knew he couldn't turned away from the Light as many traitors done and allowed himself to fall to the Dark Side.

There have been an separatists ship, trying to get to Coruscant and Kenobi had to lead the charge. Adding onto this senseless war wasn't necessarily, Kenobi knew this.

Since, he'd lost to Darth Maul, his belief to the Jedi have fallen and it wasn't like it once was. He felt like he isn't apart of the Jedi Order anymore, yet he will fight this battle and think more after. So, with thoughts still running through his head, he got on the craft and took off.

**A/N I'm not sure if I should have Kenobi leaving the order. What do you all think? It would be creative.**


	10. Torturing

Darth Vader approched Padme's cell for that time. His Master, Lord Sidious, is arriving in good time and Vader knew he would want the girl.

Opening the cell door, he's saw Senator Amidala, sitting on the bed. Vader had to admit in her half torn clothing, she'd look beautiful. Shaking his head, he growled, trying to not sound like he'll feel sorry for whatever comes to her. "Come," Vader snapped. "Or I'll make you."

"That won't be necessary," Padme said in a matter-of-factly tone. "I'll take another one of your tortures."

"Not him," Vader said before coming to a stop. Not like last time, he'll allow an opening for her. "He is powerful and will break you, so if I were you, I'll answer his questions."

It was all Vader said before the conversation came to an end. She knows there is good in him and is going to exploit on that goodness.

As Vader entered the ship bridge with her, they seen at the far end was a figure, cover in darkness. Nothing was around - no droids, no human beings, nothing. She was alone with Vader and this man.

He turned around and begin to walked to the Senator. When he near her, he've raised his hands. Amidala knew Vader was right; she couldn't be able to resist him. She was staring, paralyzed into those cold yellow eyes. "I've heard you gave my apprentice an hard time, Senator." he said with a smile. "I guess since you don't want to talk, then we'll handle this the hard way."

Just as he said, Padme was ascended up into the air. Sidious knew what's she was hiding, for she had been under their very noses and those fools don't even know - but he just wanted to take in the pleasure of torturing her. After an couple of minutes, Padme dropped. "No," she gasped, cluching her throat.

Making sure not to stare down at Padme who was on the ground with great agony, Vader kept eye contected with Sidious. "Master," Vader said.

"She was trying to find out who was trying to kill her," Sidious said simply. "Come, Lord Vader, we have something to discuss."

"What about the Senator," Vader asked, staring at the heeping Padme on the ground.

"Leave her, I have droids who'll take her back to her cell," Sidious said, his hand on Vader's back like he was a father of Vader. Basically, he was, for Vader would do his everything command and carried and it without disappointing his Master. "Now, I need you to go to Naboo, Darth Maul is planning there and is trying to plot against me and is going to make his move tomorrow. I need you to destroy him and then return to me."

"I will do so, and destroy whoever allied against you," Vader vowed before walking off.

O.o

Kenobi ship was landing on an planet called Mandalore. He's left the Jedi Order with an heavy heart and decide to visit an face he hadn't see for many years. Fixing himself, his ship landed and he begin to make way to a palace.

An smile form on his lips.

He made his way to the inside where he saw an woman sitting on a chair. Satine Kryze. He had met her back when he was under Qui Gon's training.

They hadn't had the best experience together, but they were friends, well... allies. But they did have respect for each other and Obi Wan had an crush on her back in the day.

Her eyes widen when she stared at Kenobi, who crossed his arms. "Forgive me, Dutchness Satine, but I have to see you again."

"Rumor has it that your Master died," Satine said. "Didn't believe that your Master will fallen in battle, and you too, tough guy."

Obi Wan stared at the ground. "Satine, I had left the order and I came here to see how things have been doing."

"Things been decent, I have heard Senator Amidala was captured, shame for the Republic," Satine said. Obi Wan wrinced. Because of him, Padme was gone and this have affected his failure.

"I guess I can hired myself as your bodyguard," Kenobi said.

"I don't need an bodyguard," Satine said stubbornly. "But you can stay... for now."

"Thanks, Dutchness, for your service," he said with a light smile.

O.o

Vader decided to have another talk with Senator Amidala. She have been torture by his Master only an day before and still standing strong. He was about to go to Naboo and the secret hanger to deal with Maul, but he wanted to deal with her first.

"Hey Senator," Vader greeted, trying to push back the care he had for her back in. She stared at him with a tired sigh; it was clear she just have woke up since his Master power knock her unconscious. "You're brave, Senator. Perhaps too brave."

"I have been much worse, Anakin," she stared at him through his mask. "Though that experience hurt, I still have much information deep in my mind that you and I know he'll never get."

"I told you not to call me by that name," Vader snarled, warningly.

"How I can't call you a name that defines you and what you were name to be?" Padme said.

"Anakin Skywalker was an afraid little boy, I am not," Vader declared. "I have so much power and it's only growing every day. I'll be the most force wielder in the galaxy. No one will stand in my way."

"There is one person, Anakin," Padme argued against Vader's claimed. "Vader may be the one who's speaking, but Anakin is the one who is standing here."

Vader wrinced; as much as he tried to denied it, Anakin always attempt to stick through when he was around her. Here's one thing similar about both, Vader and Anakin does have feelings for Padme and they're very similar.

Instead of saying anything, Vader exited, and went to carried out his next mission, leaving behind her.


	11. Battle and Escape

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

Vader eyes narrowed as he landed on the other side of Naboo. Sidious was right, they were an secret base and Vader can feel the Dark Side of it and how familiar it is.

Darth Maul had been plotting against Sidious, as his Master expected.

Power came to an limit.

His ship took an landing infront of the secret base and Vader frowned darkly. He have wanted to disposed of Maul for years and now he can.

This is where it all begin, where Anakin Skywalker was taken by the Sith. This was abandoned and Vader can see why Maul used it as an base.

Two figures blocked his path and Vader got an good at them. One of them were an zabrak with some dark robes, green eyes, yellow skin. The other was also an zabrak, but he had brown robes, blue eyes, and red skin. The two had blasters equipped and raised to Vader. Vader knew this must be Maul's secret army, they must have agreed to kill Sidious with Maul and claimed the Empire.

Without even raising an hand, both fall to the ground with loud thuds. Vader crafted his weapon in hand and begin through the halls.

All was silent, there was nothing Vader could hear.

Vader's other lightsaber came to his hand, as he ignited both blades, and block an killing strike from behind.

All lights came on, revealing an yellow zabrak with armor and a double-bladed lightsaber. He's not Maul, but he clearly knew how to hold an blade.

"Ah, Lord Vader, I see you met my apprentice, his name is Savage Opress." a voice said from behind. Vader push the zabrak away and looked behind to see Maul and another zabraks, with blasters drawn to the Sith. "I have been training him for some time against Sidious and you," Maul said.

"Sidious sense your betrayal and send me to deal with you," Vader hissed. "You're not so smart, Maul," Vader smirk darkly when he's saw the Zabrak's surprise.

"We will kill you and then after, we'll wait then we attack him when he makes his move against the Jedi and declared a new Empire," Maul declared, his surprise becoming an dark smile. "We have you out numbered."

"If you want our Master," Vader said. "Then you'll have to kill me to do it."

"With pleasure," Maul said. "Kill him!"

Blaster shots came to Vader who just stood there and allow them to come. But before they can connect to him, Vader's raised his hand and it send all of them to their original owners, who collapsed to the ground.

Vader stood high, yellow eyes gleaming. "This is who you call your army, Maul. To be honest, I'm not surprise."

Opress try to ran behind Vader, but the Sith Lord simply grabbed the apprentice and threw him into the wall with such power, it would've killed him, had he have not been trained.

But he was an unconscious for the moment, so this was an duel between Maul and Vader. Vader watched, as Maul activated his lightsaber and run to him. Simply raising his saber, he blocked the attack without any pressure.

O.o

Dooku felt like it was time to make his move. Yoda and Windu was off on a world, handling some problems from the Separatist. Now, he'll be able to escape.

Deciding to make his move now, he've unchain the cuffs that were chained on him with the force. With the cuffs off, Dooku opened the door with the force and grabbed onto the Jedi Master's with the force.

Not expecting this, the Jedi reach for his throat as Dooku called for his curved-hilt that was on the Master's belt and ignited it. Allowing him to fall, the former Jedi smirked. "You fools thought you can hold me for lone, for that, you both must die."

"Master," the boy beside the Master, said. He was a blonde buzz-cut hair, brown skin, blue eyes. He couldn't more then 16 years old and he only whielded one blade, whereas the Master whielded two. "He is an Sith. We can lose."

"Do not worried, my apprentice," the Master said confidently. "There is two of us and only one of him."

Dooku knew this Master was infact an Knight, for he had so much confidence. Knights tend to trains Padawans when they reach that stage to prove they are worthy of Master.

Igniting his saber with an hiss, Dooku strucked forward and both Jedi blocked the attack. The Knight had one blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, and the Padawan had only one green lightsaber.

Dooku blade clashed against the Knight. The Knight was sending strikes and slashes at the Former Jedi. Dooku send his parries of strikes, slashes, and powerful blows to the Knight that made him staggered.

The Padawan tried to save him, but was only met by Dooku's lightning.

Dooku frowned, "Much anger burns through you boy, but you don't used it!"

The Knight jumped towards Dooku, but he send lightning towards the Knight, who was caught offguard and send to the wall. Taking hold of the Padawan with an force choke, Dooku threw him to the wall. Before running off and finding a ship and taking off, escaping the alarming Jedi Order.

O.o

Vader and Maul was dueling down the hall of the Nabbo's hanger. Oh the irony. Maul and Qui Gon once duel here and it was very similar and flashly.

Vader kept higher pace against Maul and send different type of attacks each time. But, Maul block them all and decided to use all seven forms against Vader which now push the Sith back.

The two lock blades, eyes to eyes, yellow eyes connected. It was evil against evil. One will be serving the Master and the other will try to destroy the Master. Smiling over Vader's shoulder, Maul watched as his apprentice crept up.

Breaking off his assult on Maul, he turned and block the trust that could've killed him. Vader send powerful blows to Opress, that mostly deflected by the Sith.

Vader, Maul, and Opress duel until they got to the generator room. Knowing he have to separated the two, Vader kick Opress back and cause him to fall. Maul and Vader continued dueling down.

Taking this chance, Vader started going on offense once again and the two crashed blades. Vader kick Maul down and went to the down Sith with an smirk. "Goodbye, Maul," he raised his blade up to the air and was about to deal the killing strike when a shout was heard and Vader turned to see Savage charging to him in the air and block the attack.

Maul got to his feet and grabbed his lightsaber with the force. Vader was moving so fast as he reacted fast. The battle was slowly coming to an end as each tired.

Waving an gloved hand, Vader send Savage to the one of the beams and his lightsaber following as he block Maul with his other lightsaber. Dazed, Savage watched as Vader one glove hand pulled on his saber and he barely manage to duck, as Vader call his saber back and lock both with double-bladed sides.

Vader jumped backwards and they jumped to him and he block both of their strikes. One of Savage's strikes connected to his lightsaber hilt and broke his second saber.

Inrage, Vader cut off Savage's arm and kick him to the ground. Then, he grabbed Savage in an force choke, and send him down the reactor shaft. "Savage!" Maul called, and watched as his brother descended.

Vader smiled and Maul jumped to him, sending more powerful strikes in which Vader return the strikes. The battle pushed as Maul used all his anger and rage for the Sith and knock Vader back.

Vader clashed against his saber and the two connected on the shaft. Whoever won this little duel-lock will determine the outcome of this duel. Vader won and slice Maul's lightsaber, before sending lightning towards him and it knock him back, making him trip and fall along with his brother.

Vader's lightsaber hissed off and he breathe, tiredly. Maul and Savage were done and he's done his Master's command... no ordered and carried it out without hesitation.

Turning off his lightsaber and heading back to his ship, he boarded it and C-3PO flew it off as Vader went to relax, given the tiredsome battle. Defeating Maul would've been easy had he fought alone, but he'd taught his apprentice everything and now he was basically invincible, but Vader was a lot younger and faster.


	12. Something's Weird

Darth Vader went before Lord Sidious on the secret vessal. "I have dealt with Maul, what is next?" Vader asked, taking an bow below him.

Sidious took an second to answered, for he had another plan. "Dooku had escape from Jedi Custody and is now hunting you down," Sidious told him.

Vader smirked inside; deep down, he wanted to fight and eliminate Dooku, for the old man was still an thorn to his side. "I will handle him."

"No, not yet," Sidious said, putting an hand on his back once again. "Let him hunt you, for every second he thinks he is winning, he will be losing."

Vader got what Palpatine was on about, "Very well, I won't hunt him down." Vader declared.

"Patience, my young apprentice," Palpatine told him. "Dooku isn't clever enough to see through our game. He's thinks he can overthrow me, had it not been for you, then he would have tried to kill me. But I do have an task for you."

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Befriend the Senator, allow her to grow an soft spot for you, then she'll give you information, this is an very important task for you, Vader," Sidious explained.

"I'll do so, Master," Vader said.

"Do not let her catch you offguard," Sidious said. "You must do whatever she desires so she will open herself up to you. But remember who you truly serve."

Vader nodded and bow once more before left to go to Padme's cell.

O.o

Once when he arrived to her cell, he have saw her leaning back against the wall. "Padme, what is it that you want?" Vader asked, his voice soft, trying to find her desires.

"What type of game is this?" Padme demanded sharply.

"I can show you an walk around the ship," Vader offered, ignoring her demand. She was difficult, but Vader won't let her get to him. Padme gazed up at him suspiciously, and knew he was up to something. "Or get you an drink of water, maybe some food, and I mean good food." Vader offered once again.

On usual circumstances, Padme wouldn't have done this, but she was hungry and didn't like this prison food. "I will take the food." Padme stated.

Vader smirked when she have her back turn to him. He had gain little influence of her and he can sense it. So he helped her to her feet and went to the cafeteria.

O.o

Obi Wan Kenobi found himself meditating. Satine had let him stayed and be her "right hand" and now assassins attempts have always been stopped by former Kenobi.

However, there's one who always escape, a clan call Deathwatch. Kenobi vowed that he will find the leader and turn him into Justice.

Despite not being an Jedi anymore, Kenobi doesn't kill if he has to. Satine came to his side and stared up to the sun with two arm guards by her side. Obi Wan had command for her to have guards... not like he have gave her an choice. "It's a peaceful city," Obi Wan said, turning to her. "I have seen you're keeping things under control."

"Yes, but now with you, I can see that things may be under peace," Satine said.

"Nothing can ever be in peace, Satine, for there will always be fighting," Kenobi declared.

Suddenly, as Kenobi said this, an blaster was aimed at Satine's back - Obi Wan felt it and ignited his saber. Bringing his saber over head, he swipe it down and destroy the blaster. Obi Wan pulled Satine by his side as his saber aimed. "I guess you're right about that," Satine said highly, heart breathing.

Had Kenobi not sensed it and was late an second later, this person could've killed Satine and they were be consist fighting. Other guards contain the one who tried to be an guard.

O.o

Vader shared Padme an seat at the table. And the food she received was impossibly good. Padme took an look at Vader and saw his blue eyes, with brown hair. "So what have you been doing for the last 10 years?" Vader asked.

"Trying to dodge assassins attempts," Padme remarked before taking an serious tone. "Many people die by these assassins attempts. I feel like now I'm in your custody no one has to die. What about you?"

"I have to do what's my Master's command, destroying anyone who he deem have to destroyed, torture when I was 9 before snapping and embracing the dark side. Kill many people." Vader felt many high emotions coming to him and they're festing through him. "Never got an chance to see the world in a bright sunset, but have to face the darkness of the world."

Padme's eyes widen when she realized the pain Anakin had went through. Had he actually got an chance to see light then he would've been an better person. Only in time - if she can't save Vader, then the galaxy will fall to darkness.

"I have always wondered what happen to you," Padme stated, restaring a conversation. "I'd tried to track you down, but no one was able to make progress."

Vader eyes flashed blue; it was more Anakin then Vader when she said this. Padme actually tried to track him down, Anakin can sense the truth in her words and couldn't believe it.

Vader felt conflicted, it was too much to take in. He knows that he's barely able to see her with all of the Missions his Master assigned. But so far he felt the urge to keep her safe. The feelings he have for is only growing stronger.

Without saying another word, Vader and Padme just kept eating until it was time to esort Padme back to her cell. It was safe to say Vader started to feel something's different - this one conversation have affected him greatly.

But the one question is that is it too late?


	13. Loyalties

Vader watched Padme sleeping in her cell and open the door with the force. Vader knew that if he slayed Padme, then she'll be free from all of his pain.

Forcing himself to ignite his saber, he was about to raised it and cut her down when he hesitated. No. He couldn't do it. She was still that sweet girl he met when she was nine. Turning off his lightsaber, he holstered it back to his belt and was about to walk out when her voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

Vader knew he had to lie. If he told the truth, then he knew she wouldn't talk to him anymore and for some reason, he likes their conversations. "Just making sure you don't try to escape. It's protocol." Vader lied, hoping she will buy it.

Padme gazed at him suspiciously, but rolled her eyes after an minute. "Can you get it through your brain that I won't try to escape?" Padme asked sharply.

Vader smirked at her under his mask; she was truly difficult. "I'm sorry, but I know how much you care about your Republic and would do anything for them."

"And do you care about your rising Empire?" Padme asked. She study Vader's form and saw his hand bolding up into a fist. "Yes, you know what you are doing is wrong and want to turn away from it. I can help you."

"Padme, get it through your mind," Vader stormed up to her. "I can't be save."

"I fail to believe that, I know there's good in you." Padme said, standing from her bed and staring at Vader under his mask. She wasn't able to see much, but she did seen his eyes reverting back from yellow, green, and blue. "Your mother wouldn't want this."

That was what set Vader off and he stormed out, leaving behind a smiling smugly Padme. She can see conflict in him. As Vader left to go to his room, Vader heard an voice. "Anakin! Anakin! No!"

Vader look up to see the blurry version of a man he haven't seen for a long time. Gasping, he called for his lightsaber and ignited it, pointing at the blue blur. "Who are you?"

"It is I, Anakin, I am Qui Gon Jinn." the blue ghost figure spoke. "I have waited and watched you for some time. And I must apologize. Had I beaten Maul, he would have never took you to Sidious and I would've taught you both sides of the force. I've felt the conflict within you. You know it."

Vader felt his eyes going back to blue and tears down his eyes. So many things happen. Vader knew. He wanted to be the most powerful user in the galaxy; maybe the path he's going down ain't the right choice. Maybe he can save Padme and fight his Master.

No!

It was too late.

"It's too late," Vader snarled. "You should've been there for me when I needed you!"

"Today, Sidious is going to execute Padme." the force ghost of Qui Gon Jinn told him, further shocking him. "You're the only hope to save her. I know you would want to save her. If you continue down this path, then you'll never be human. Everyone will fear you. Your mother. Padme. Everyone. You don't want this. Turn away from darkness and accept both sides, Anakin."

Vader hesitated; if what Qui Gon told him is true then Padme would die this day, and he'll be down forever darkness. Then his eyes reverted back to yellow as Qui Gon disapppeared and Vader ran towards the cell to check on Padme.

When he got there, he'd saw she was gone.

He felt his Master's presence, he had been here! He had taken her! Instantly, he felt his Master's presence opening up once again and ran to the bridge.

O.o

Obi Wan sighed through another sleepless night. He was staring out the night sky, and he didn't hear the door behind him, but was surprised when an hand touch his shoulder.

He turn to see Satine. "Obi Wan, what are you doing out here?" Satine asked.

"I can ask the same thing," Kenobi said then he's saw her frowned and knew he had to answered her question. "I couldn't sleep. Assassins attempts are high. I feel like I need to hunt the leader of Deathwatch."

Obi Wan begin to walk off, Satine quickly yanked his hand away and pulled him back. She is stronger then she looks. "No! He can kill you!"

"Please, Satine," Obi Wan said, waving his hand and rolling his eyes. "Even if he kill me, I will bring him with me. I'm more powerful than I was back then." With that, Kenobi left and went off, leaving behind an not believing Satine. He was risking his life for her and will hunt down the leader of Deathwatch.

O.o

Vader ran to the bridge and open the door - almost smashing the door open, but managed not too. When he got there, he have saw Sidious tortuing Padme, who couldn't help but scream, but he won't end her misery.

Amidala was on the ground, trying to get away from Sidious. She would be dead if Vader's Master press so much lightning and make sure he doesn't stop, but no he wanted her to suffer.

Sidious smirked up to Vader and motion him to come beside him. "Ah, Lord Vader, look at the pathetic Senator," Sidious cackled. "I'm afraid that they won't be no further use for her."

"Please, Anakin," Padme pleaded, trying to reach up for him. She didn't care about dying, but wanted him to embrace the light, or at least betray Sidious.

Vader look at her with shock and confusion; her clothes were half-torn, wounds were all over her and she was battered. Sidious have clearly beatened and tortured her. Knowing it would be over in any minute now, Vader looked at her with... sympathy?!

How?!

He was an Sith now.

He shouldn't feel anything, but the more he got to know and admire her, the more he...

Loved her.

She shouldn't have to go through this. Yes, she was a threat to his Empire, but atleast she would be free from this pain. Raising his hand, he send more lightning towards Padme and Vader's eyes form tears.

_"Are you an angel?"_

_"What?"_

_"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moon of Iego, I think._

Vader smile at that memory and look back and forth between his Master who had train and guided him for 10 years. Then, back at Padme who was the only girl... no the only child, who had ever talk to him with respect. He had to choose between one or the another.

Darth Sidious was going to kill her. He smile wickingly as more lightning came upon Amidala, who was force to stand this pain, but is surprise that Padme can withhole this pain. As Sidious decided to take different methods, he waved her around and slammed her into the wall, he ignited his red crimson saber.

Padme thought this was the end, even as she fell unconscious, Sidious rise his blade high. However, the last thing she heard was another lightsaber ignited.

**A/N Gotcha with that cliffy?**


	14. Shocking Change

Sidious rosed his blade to bring it down upon the unconscious Padme, all will it take is an single stroke and Amidala's life will be over. But as the blade was about to connect, another lightsaber ignited beside him.

Vader.

He was holding his crimson blade. He have chosen his path and that was with Senator Amidala. Sidious have foreseen this happening, that is why he wanted Vader... no Anakin - to get close to her and allow him to grow an connection to her. He wanted to see how loyal was she to him.

Padme was on the ground, now by Anakin's boot.

Anakin and Sidious lightsabers lock blades, the two were sending hard blows to each other, they were sending bunch of strikes at each other. These was one of the powerful duelists in the galaxy.

Sending lightsabers parries, strikes, blows, slashes towards his Master, Anakin and Sidious lock blades, and they stare into each other's eyes. Blue against Yellow. The Power of the Dark Side were too much and they have to keep it up against each other, if they wanted to survive.

Young Skywalker knew what Sidious would do, if he wasn't there to protect Padme. Anakin felt his anger adding up and send more powerful blows towards each other. It was an struggle as Anakin relieved Sidious of his blade. Sidious force push Skywalker's back into a wall.

Reaching up his tenderly hands, Sidious send lightning towards Skywalker, forcing him down the ground, in which Anakin deflected with lightning of his own. Skywalker and Sidious's lightning bounce off each other - purple against blue.

Both were send back with an big burst.

Anakin stood up and ran forward and again clashed against Sidious who procceded to block the clash with his own lightsaber. The duel was fast pace and were instance, the two were back. Sidious boot connected to Anakin's stomach and he staggered. Sidious was about to slash Skywalker into two, but the former Sith recovered and deflected the attack before it landed. The two seem to be evenly match.

Looking over towards Padme with the corner of eye, and knew he had to get Padme to safety - he decided it was time to ended this body.

Calling to all of his power of the force and forced pushed Sidious towards the window, making an cracking sound, Anakin picked up Amidala and ran off, he can make it to the ship. She was bruised and battered, although she look like she would made it with much rest. Anakin finally arrived to the ship and barely pulled Amidala's on board. "C-3PO take off!" He called, running through the ship and placing the unconscious Amidala on the bed; his hands went to her head and he healed her wounds by using most of his energy, like he did with his mother.

O.o

Obi Wan was on a Ship Vessel. All was silent, nothing was heard but Kenobi's heavy breathing. His blue eyes narrowed conflictingly, and hearing an blaster getting loaded.

Flipping around, Kenobi blocked an shot from an hiding Mandalorian and cut off his blaster and grabbed him by the shoulder. Obi Wan knew this was an unmericful move, but he wasn't an Jedi anymore. "Who hired you?!" Kenobi demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't get hired, you fool," the Mandalorian said, in a confident and an proud tone. "I work for him."

"Where is he?!" Kenobi demanded once again, not taking on an caring tone.

"I won't talk!" the Mandalorian said, standing up and running up, attempting to attack him - but Obi Wan kick him in the kneecaps and lifted his hands, force pushing him into the wall. "You're strong, but I will never talk."

Obi Wan kept an smirk; he knew he'll have to take this one as prisoner to learn of the one who lead this.

O.o

Skywalker watched as Padme lay on the bed. She was in an world of darkness, now the young woman is passed out and unconscious. Anakin wondered where he can go without being hunted by his Master.

Maybe, to Naboo where Padme's family resign. That will be an good idea and finally, Amidala may wake up by the time they arrived to Naboo.

That will be the best place to hide for now.

He refused to be called Darth Vader and accepted himself as Anakin Skywalker once more; the lost child - the afraid child - the one who will stop the Sith. But he can't get help from the Jedi, he have already destroy them all.

He'll have to make his own sources and plan to destroy Sidious once and for all. And bring balance to the force and save all who have been hurt and force to suffer at Sidious's power.

He will make up for the past crimes and the sins he have done. He realized he was his Master's puppet and was instantly anger by this, his eyes were slowly turning yellow, than it went back to blue. Anakin have learn both sides - one being the kills and torture he have done, the other being saving Padme and his mother.

Both sides called out to him and Skywalker knew he will have to embrace both of them to become who he truly is. Anakin can't just go to the light, for the kills he have done will hunt him everynight. Anakin have let those kills mirror and embrace him, as he embraced it.

Nonetheless, Anakin have save Padme and got her away from Sidious.

All Skywalker needs to do is return her to her homeplanet of Naboo.

Then what? Will her family just him stay and allow him to be apart there for an wild? Well, he did save her in the end so maybe they'll see reason. But Anakin needs to let her go home

Padme was looking as beautiful before Sidious have tortured her when Anakin healed her wounds. Padme will wake up in some time, she was perfectly fine and he heard her moaning when he save her.

Anakin knew he had done the right thing. "I'm sorry, Padme," he whispered into her ear. "I should've saved you earlier. But I won't like him harm you again."

He did mistakes and were an slave for his Master, like many others, but unlike those others, Skywalker broke free when those others can not.

He was indeed the Chosen One, and will bring balance to the force.

**Why I had Vader betrayed Sidious? Because I have felt to change from the original and do something different.**


	15. Amidala's Family

Padme opened her eyes and look around to see nothing but darkness. The last thing she'd remembered was Sidious torturing her then darkness. It was all too much as whe clutched her head.

Slowly standing up, she went to the halls to find herself coming into face to face with someone. Vader - or who she believe to be Vader was standing infront of her, his mask was off and he was wearing browner robes then before. "Where are you taking me?" Padme demanded.

"To your family," Anakin replied.

"You... wait, what?" Padme asked, not sure what he meant by this. Surely, he didn't want to take her back to her family, where she can get help. Unless he wants to slaughter them all and make her watch to break.

"Relax, Senator," Anakin smiled. It was not an evil smile, rather a much more calm smile. "If I wanted to kill them, I would've done so already." Anakin said.

"So you've renounced the dark side?" Amidala asked, raising an eyebrow towards the newly found half-redeem Anakin. "What happen to your Master?" She wonder did Anakin killed him.

"Escape with you, of course," Anakin said, unquipping something from his belt and handing it over to Padme. A blaster. Her blaster that Vader upgraded in his free time.

Trembling, Padme aimed her blaster towards Anakin who have his back turn to her. She knew she had to be careful, for this can just be another ploy from Sidious to get rid of her. "How do I know this isn't an trick?" Padme snorted.

"Because I would've not given you the blaster and take you back to your family, or save you from Lord Sidious," Anakin said, walking away from her and beginning to go rebuild his lightsaber and change his crystal color since he wasn't pure Sith anymore.

Skywalker went to his quarters and went into a meditation's position, closing his eyes, and allowed the lightsaber parts flew apart. Darkness came to him and he felt the power of both sides coming to him. His red crystal flew up and both Light and Dark came to the Crystal. It flickered Blue before turning back at Red. Then, Grey. It remain that way for a few minutes before it went into his hilt and slowly came to his hand.

Igniting the lightsaber, revealing an Grey's gleam. It was different. He was not an Sith or Jedi, but both - but none.

O.o

When they've arrived to the Nabbo's, both Anakin and Padme allow themselves into an apartment. The droids departed and a few kids begin playing with them. Anakin found himself smiling at the kids such cuteness.

They begin to make it up to the apartment where they've saw an man, woman, and a woman around Padme's age - maybe older sister. "Padme!" her mother cried, running up towards her and wrapping her arms around Padme. "We have heard you were capture!" the worried mother exclaimed. "We have thought you were dead!"

"Who's this?" the man asked her, staring at Skywalker, who crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, mom and dad, he saved me." Padme said, hugging her father's next before going to her sister; who is happy her sister is alive.

He was met by Padme's mother soft embrace. While Anakin would normally push the lady away, he couldn't help but hugged her back. "Thank you," she said. "For saving my daughter."

'She wasn't the only one save,' Anakin thought. But out loud he said. "No problem, she's a pretty impressive and strong will girl."

"I hope you're hungry, Anakin," Padme's mother said, going back to the tables and placing the dishes on it. Anakin wrince when he remembered his mother use to do that and wish he could've help her.

"It's no bother," Skywalker stated.

"No, is," her mother pressed. "You have save my daughter so you're an hero in all eyes."

Skywalker couldn't believe it, but being called an hero, actually felt right and not something as being call Sith Lord, Jedi Killer, or Slave To The Dark Side. "Come on, Anakin, let's eat," Padme said, grabbing an fork and beginning to eat from the plate lay infront of her.

Anakin found himself looking at the plate with confusion; his Master never feeded him to add onto his Dark side, and using pain as an weapon to Vader. At the thought of his old Master, anger raised - but he managed to push it back in before he accidentally hurt, wound, or kill the people in this room - including Padme. So all he did was sit down and eat the food. He heard Padme's sister commenting to him.

"You know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister brought home with her," Padme blushed and Anakin hid an small smile. He had an feeling these two bickered a lot when they were little. But Anakin didn't knew what it was like to have an sibling, for he never had an sibling.

Padme quickly defend herself, so not to embarrassed herself and Anakin. "He's not my boyfriend, Anakin's an friend, we knew each other for years. But I ran into him months ago."

Anakin didn't say nothing but stare at Padme, but continued eating with the family. Quite frankly, Anakin was having an good time, but all good times come to an end sooner or later. So Anakin made sure to not enjoy himself too high.

O.o

Darth Sidious craft made an landing on the hanger pad of an mysterious firely planet. Out came the very man himself. Sidious knew he needed to lure the newly found Skywalker to him.

So he went to Naboo's and inquire his mother and now holds her. He knew it would take time to make Skywalker's mother call out to him, but knew he can probe her mind to his - but not yet.

His first part of the plan begin. But he knew he have to go to Coruscant and destroyed all of the Jedi in the temple, Yoda will be send to Coruscant soon enough - and Windu will be the one guarding the temple.

But there's one more thing that do matter.

As he went before the secret base, he send lightning towards one particular place and a figure fall to the ground. Sidious slowly approched him with an dark smile. "So you have came to hidden at this place, Count Dooku?" Sidious asked.

The Count stood up and strangely, Sidious let him. Igniting his lightsaber and jumped towards Sidious - he believe Sidious have came here to kill him and knew what the outcome shall be - had Sidious and him 'duel.'

"Yes, Sidious, but I'm searching for your new apprentice," Dooku hissed. "To prove I am more powerful then him."

"Perhaps, but I have something that will prove of resource," Sidious said. Just then, they saw an elderly woman, Shmi Skywalker, walking down with bunch of droids - blasters aimed at her back. She look much better then when she was capture by Tusken Raiders and she was awake. "Fred not, I won't kill you, I'm only luring your son. You shall be reunited soon and he will suffer and so will you, if he does not join us."

Then, she was taken off.


	16. Passion

**Padme** **will accept her feelings, due to being held captive by The Sith for so long and**** grown closer towards him.**

Skywalker and Amidala walked, side-by-side. Up to the railings and glancing out towards the Naboo's lake. "We use to come here for school retreat, we will swim to the island everyday. We use to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us. And try to guess the name of the birds singing."

Anakin wasn't sure how to handle this, for he had never been able to feel love like this to a woman like her. Figuring this was the best to start, Anakin spoke out. _"I don't like sand," _Anakin said. "It's course, rough, and irriating. And it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here, everything is soft, and smooth, and..." Anakin noticed Padme was turning to him and offered an king smile.

They were closing in with each other, as something unexpected happened next. Their lips met as both kept like that for 5 seconds. They both were inexperience young people and they didn't pull until they had to breathe. "I'm sorry," Anakin said rubbing the back of his head. He never done that to a girl and felt he didn't deserve Padme.

"Anakin, it's alright," Padme said, rubbing the back of Anakin's shoulder. "The more I was under your imprisonment, the more I love you as well." Padme smiled and again lock her lip against him.

O.o

Anakin and Padme were on the Naboo's field, small Naboo's waves were splashing behind them. It went up to the beautiful horizon. Padme shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

"Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me," Skywalker declared.

Padme smiled softly, "Are you going use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"No, that only works on the weak-minded," Anakin replied with a small smile of his own.

"Alright, I was twelve, his name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program, his view alters in that, very cute, dark curly hair... dreamy eyes." Padme said.

Anakin felt his jealousy getting the best of him, but didn't allow it to pass through. He couldn't hear anymore. He didn't want anyone with Padme beside him. "Alright, I get the picture." Anakin interrupted roughly. Looking back to her, he asked. "Whatever happened to him?"

"I went on to become a Public service, he went onto become an artist." Padme explained.

"Maybe, he was the smart one," Anakin declared. He didn't really like politicians.

"You really don't like Politicians, do you?" Padme asked.

Anakin chuckled, "I maybe like one, but I'm not yet sure about her." Padme smiled and blushed, knowing he was talking about her. Anakin look at her like no man - not even Palo - never did before. "I don't think that's how the system works."

"How would you have that?" Padme asked with a frown.

"We need a system where the polticians sit down and discuss the problem," Skywalker respond, "agree what's the best interest for all of the people, and do it."

"That's exactly what we do, the troubles is that people don't always agree," Padme blinked.

"Then, they should be made to," Anakin declared.

The surprise was clear on her face as she stared at the man who was trained to be a Sith for so long, "Then, who's going to make them? You?" Padme wondered what Anakin's next response will be. He had train to be a Sith, so he can torture many.

"Of course not me," Anakin responded. "If I just kill them, or torture them, it would only make them fear me and not pick my side and can turn their back on me."

"If not you, then who else?" Padme pushed onto Anakin's buttons.

"I don't know," Anakin hissed. He was starting to more annoyed in the conversation as it went on. He didn't like to be asked so many questions - especially about this. "Perhaps someone wise and have power to keep up a strong defense, for any potential threats."

Padme shook her head, "Sounds like a awful lot of directorship to me."

"Well, if it works, then so be it," Anakin teased. Padme look at him for only an second with a shock look - behind that mischievous frown was a taunting smile, before realizing.

"You're making fun of me," Padme noted.

"Oh know, I'll be to afraid to tease a Senator," Skywalker laughed. The two were laughing.

O.o

Anakin was riding a shaak, having fun and laughing as Padme watched. He was trying to keep his balance, but the shaak kept moving and shaking, so Anakin fell off, at last.

Noticing he was trying to get up, Padme got worried; he didn't stand up and keep crumbling back. Padme ran up to him, concerned, as she called. "Ani! Ani! Are you alright?" she used her nickname she'd created for him.

She rolled him over to see he was laughing, as she begin to pin him. The two rolled down until Padme finally was on top of him.

O.o

Chancellor Palpatine was on Coruscant, as he stares at out to the streets below. Some clone troopers have taken out their chips, due to some convenience, and left the clone army. Soon, there will be many clones that disobey his orders.

But no longer he'll have to wait.

He will come out the shadows and kill the entire Jedi Order. Then, declared himself as the Sith Emperor and destroyed the entire Jedi Order. Master Yoda was off on an mission somewhere and Master Windu was the one guarding the temple.

Together with the clones, he can kill of the Jedi and handle Windu. Picking up an holocaust, Sidious spoke, out of his mouth, came an vemon of power, of lies and deceit. He no longer needed Vader; for he can do this himself. "Execute Order 66," the order came out of his mouth as quickly it entered.

Now, it was time to lead the clones and Jedi to fall.


	17. Jedi Temple Destroyed

Darth Sidious lead the clones towards the Jedi Order. All Jedi must die; they cannot be any survivors. But even if Sidious kill all of them, hope still lies. Skywalker can come for him and maybe even kill him. However, Sidious wanted this. Dooku was watching his mother and made sure she be able to reach Skywalker, so he can come for them - and be Palpatine's slave again.

Master Windu's went before him at the entrance of Jedi Temple. Instantly, his lightsaber came to his hand and he pulled it out - but yet he didn't ignited it. Sidious was unfazed by this as lightning came out of his hands, slaughtering all of the Jedi beside him.

Windu activated his lightsaber and rush Sidious - who ignited his lightsaber, deflecting the attack just in time. Clones ran from both sides and ambushed Jedi inside of the Temple.

The two took the fight down the Council Chambers as clones and Jedi killed, allowing the battle field being nothing but chaos and burning. Windu was hacking away at Sidious, backing Sidious up on the defense.

As more brothers and sisters died, Windu darkness rise and he no longer have any control to Vaapad and let it controlled him with his hatred. Sidious went to one knee and bared his teeth, grunting silently.

Seeing their lord on the verge of being defeated, clones aimed their blasters towards Windu, and the dark-skin Jedi turned, blocking each shots and the bald Jedi jumped towards them, slicing and hacking away at each of them. None was an match as Windu took down all who dared challenge him.

Sidious raised his hands and allow lightning come from each one and went towards Windu, who saw this and barely manage to block the firely lightning. Windu knew as far as he stall the more some Jedi might be able to escape. But the more lightning the came, the more his lightsaber bend and he found himself choking. Sidious stopped and attack Windu once again, knowing that sending that much lightning had tired Windu.

However, the tired Windu manage to keep full ground but now he was on defense. As Sidious pressed the offense, Windu lightsaber attacks slowth and he was send to the ground. Windu push Sidious back before he can kill him and staggered to his feet, and ignite his lightsaber.

Sidious begin approching the weaken Jedi Master and jumped towards him and slash at his lightsaber, cutting both the lightsaber and his hand clear off; making him scream with agony. Sidious threw his lightsaber to the side and decided to torture this Jedi, who have foiled many of his plans. He beginned by sending lightning towards him, making him fall to the ground, and cries out, as Sidious smirked. This shall be the only kill out of the temple that is the most satisfying.

O.o

Anakin closed his eyes and saw many cries of desparate screams, follow by sounds of lightsabers blocking and attacking. Bodies of many little kids, teens, and adults alike, scattered across the floor.

Then he saw it. His Master. He was holding an red lightsaber and aiming it at him... Anakin wanted to reach for his lightsaber, but when he looked, he's saw his grey lightsaber was gone. Then out came another lightsaber in Sidious's hands, his grey one. He held both blades high as Anakin stood defenseless, but brave for the damns of hell.

Suddenly, something soft touch his back, and he came back to the real world and turn to see Padme Amidala standing there, her brown eyes arched with worried. "You've been standing there for hours, I had gotten worried." Padme said.

"I feel many cries of deseperation across the galaxy," Anakin said simply and coldly, giving Padme the chills, and allowing something cold cross her vains. "It seems dark ages are waiting," Anakin declared, closing his eyes again. "The Jedi are fading and it all due to Palpatine."

"How can you be so certain?" Padme asked loudly, not wanting many of her friends and allies, who had aided the Republic for years, to die across the galaxy. But she knew it was true and that they were no hope to stop darkness. "Anakin, you must do something," Padme declared.

"And what can I do? Face him? Kill him? Then take his place as the Empire, due to being his heir!" Anakin snapped. "I sense it, he wants me, he wants his heir and apprentice back! He still have influence over me, Padme!"

"Many in the galaxy will suffer!" Padme argued. "You may have to find Master Yoda! And together you both can bring the Sith to its knees!"

"How do I even know Master Yoda's alive?!" Anakin asked.

"Because he's a powerful Jedi, he have lived over 800 years!" Padme replied. Then she calmed by looking to the fields. She trying to convince Anakin to get some help. "And I have a feeling he's escape! Use your senses! You can sense all type of Jedi! Sense him! For all of these people!"

Anakin closed his eyes and dugged into the force, trying to get good imagine of each Jedi. He knew them by heart, due to practicing and studying each of them during his Sith's years of training. Then he saw a little green thing on an ship, meditating. He sense him. "He's on a ship," Anakin said. "Do you know anyone who'll help him?"

"Well, I highly doubt that some Senators will betrayed Jedi, such as myself, and... Bail Organa!" Padme shouted. "He's always helping Jedi and will no doubt help Yoda! I have a feeling he is taking Yoda to Coruscant to deal with Sidious."

"Never heard of this Bail Oranga, but I can go to Coruscant and meet up with Yoda there," Skywalker said, before grabbing Padme's waist and kissing her lip. "This may be the last time we see each other," Anakin said sadly. "I love you."

"Then let us spend our possible last day alone," Padme said with a wink, before going into the room, with Anakin following behind her.


	18. Taking Back The Jedi Temple

Anakin Skywalker's craft arrived to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He left Padme Amidala behind a few hours after a night of bliss and spending the night together, and went off to fight for her. As Anakin left, the droids follow him down the ship. "Droids, stay on the ship."

Skywalker realized Sidious was gone, but he hadn't left the planet.

He felt his senses to Master Yoda nearing, as he went to the Jedi Temple, and saw an tiny green blur, blocking all of the blaster shots from clone troopers.

Breathing lowly, Anakin raised an hand and three clone troopers fall on the ground, with an wave of his hand. Skywalker send turrents of lightning towards five clone troopers and they fall to the ground.

Raising his hood and ignited his lightsaber and ran behind Yoda, Anakin cutted down a few clone troopers. He held his lightsaber and send it flying towards seven clone troopers, making all of their heads fall to the ground, dead - and in an heep. Skywalker called his lightsaber to him and struck each of them down, he didn't care who they are or who they represent.

Anakin slice the last clone trooper in half before turning towards Yoda who taken down his fair share of clones. He was fast and resourceful; had he and Anakin duel again, it would hard to determine the outcome, but both will their fair shares of scars.

"Yoda, you're the one I seek," Anakin said, shyly, wondering if Yoda will attempt to strike him down. However, the little grand master stand there and his eyes were seize shut, with his lightsaber held high.

"Sense darknes and light in you, I do," Yoda said after a minute, retracting his lightsaber and placing it on his belt. "Here to kill me, you are not. Want my help, you do."

After another second, Anakin retracted his grey lightsaber; making it clear that he wasn't going to attack. "Yes, my old Master have lie to me. I had save Senator Amidala and she safely tucked away on Naboo. Now, I'm here to stop him and I need your help."

"Ally with you, I will. Go into Jedi temple, we must. Secrets bury in there, they is." Yoda explained with a sigh. Clearly, the deaths of all of his brothers and sisters taken an toll on him - it seem like he aged faster. "Defeat Sidious at once, we can't. But together, have a chance, we do." Anakin nodded, knowing he will need this grandmaster as much as he need him.

O.o

Darth Sidious smirked, as he went up to the hanger. He had done so many things like transforming the Republic into the first Galactic Empire. Secretly, he had handle the Trade Federation after Vader betrayed him so they won't be in his way.

Vader will be dealt with.

Sidious promised that after handling Vader, he will take care of Dooku, since he couldn't have a weak old fool messing up his plans. Vader was a far better apprentice then Dooku ever were, but now that he is gone.

"Count Dooku," Sidious spoke, as the holopad of Dooku bowed. "Is the subject playing alone?" the Sith Empire asked.

"Yes," Dooku replied. "I am managing to prop her mind and get her into contact with young Skywalker. She'll manage to get in contact with his mind, but what are am I'm to do when Skywalker's arrive?"

"I shall be there when he arrive there," Sidious said with a smile. Vader shall be apprentice once again and Dooku is going to be tossed to the side, abandoned.

O.o

After checking the entire Temple, Yoda recalibrated the homing beacon - warning all remaining Jedi to stay away. Anakin watched as Yoda did this with the force.

"Recalibrated the homing beacon, I have. Now, destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda declared, beginning to walk into another room. Anakin frowned before following behind Yoda.

"Are you even sure he can be beaten?" Anakin asked, with a sigh. "Sure, I want to destroy him, but he is powerful and always have an second plan." Anakin told him. "We need one as well."

"Desperate hour, this is. Work together, we must," Yoda decided. "Rishy, this may be, but great teamwork and last chance, this is." With that both Skywalker and Yoda preped themselves for this mission.

O.o

Obi Wan stood on a mysterious craft and heard heavy footsteps; his lightsaber drawned, and hand raised. As the footsteps neared, Obi Wan saw an dark saber and saw a man with a mandalorian-like armor and a jetpack with deathwatch. "You've been trying to kill Satine, but I'll stop you."

"Perhaps, you don't know who I am, but you've killing and catching many of my forces," the man snarled and held his lightsaber high.

"Here's an deal," Obi Wan said, crossing his arms. "If you win, you get Satine Kryze, but if I win, your forces have to join me. Pre Vizsla."

"Deal," Vizsla hissed, then ran towards Obi Wan and lock blades against him. With that, the duel clashed, blue and black lightsabers glowing off the wall.

O.o

Skywalker slept on his co-pilot chair as C3-PO pilot the ship. He felt strange ringing in his head and place it on his head, as pain came. Anakin felt himself taken by the world of blackness.

Then, a boom came inside of him.

He saw a firely planet, Mustafar - that's where they sense Sidious was going to and it shall take around an hour's travel. Just then, he saw a woman in chains, being torture by a interrogated droid, but yet Anakin can see that she wasn't being asked questions!

She was just being torture!

It was his mother! Anakin press an button and the ship went on hyperspace speed, like it did when he was Vader and sense her on Tatooine! Sidious would burn for this! Vader shall throw his body into the flames of Mustafar for taking her! Whoever involved will suffer. "I'm coming for you, Sidious, your times at an end," Vader snarled, blue eyes turning green then yellow. A voice told him to calm, but Vader's hatred fumed with burning lava. "Whoever's involve will die with you, Sidious!"

And that was a vow Vader promise to keep. The sith within him was returning, and Sidious and whoever aided him shall face not Anakin... but Vader, who will tear his bodies into pieces, and no one shall stopped him.


	19. Battles Of The Galaxy

Obi Wan clashed against Pre Vizsla, pushing the attack against the deathwatch leader. The two were fast pace and strikes were send massively at each other. Kenobi were dodging and kicking at Vizsla, before sending more strikes towards him.

Vizsla held his lightsaber high, but pull out a blaster and aimed towards Kenobi, who simply jumped and depatched of the blaster with his lightsaber. Kenobi kicked and send slashes towards him, pushing back, using form three.

After ten minutes of dueling, the two begin to tired. They have gave it their all but none came out victorious. As Kenobi kick upward and made contact with his helmet, Vizsla dropped the lightsaber inches away and couldn't get it back, but he did had more blasters and send shots towards Kenobi, who ducked, deflect, and send back.

Obi Wan jumped and raised his lightsaber and brought it down, slashing his armor off. Then pushing his armor back down, Kenobi smirked, knowing he came out on top. "I'm not going to kill you," Kenobi declared, shocking all there.

Vizsla smiled evilly, as he raised an blaster, he found it levitated out of his hands and to Kenobi's hand. Then he attack with his fists, Kenobi try to dodge, but the deathwatch leader wasn't given up, so Kenobi impaled him through the chest, killing him. He fail to the ground, dead, and all were in shock as a leader had rise. And they found his negations likeable and procceded to join him.

O.o

Vader stormed off his ship; his eyes were dark yellow. He felt Sidious here and saw an base off into the distance. Racing to pull out his lightsaber - but didn't - instead he went to the base. He wasn't exactly sure where Master Yoda was at, but the former Sith didn't care. He wanted Sidious for himself, and raised his hood to show his darkness.

Just as he was about to arrive, two clone troopers came to him, blasters drawn, and aimed towards Skywalker. They soon realized their mistake, for the second they had their blasters raised, fire burned up within them, making them scream, and their clone heads crack before Vader tossed them to the side, finished with them and threw them to the side, carelessly.

Vader's eyes locked onto the inside and he slowly entered; his hand hovering over his lightsaber on his belt. They were all going to suffered and die.

Lights flickered on and he saw around fifteenth clone troopers, aiming their blasters towards him. Vader send lightning towards them, killing each one and burning them into the lightning.

Then, he stormed into a room - the other side had an table, but someone was sitting in it. "Count Dooku," Vader hissed, yellow eyes gleaming as he stared towards the former jedi.

Dooku risen and ignited his red crimson saber and aimed at Vader, who pulled on his own saber and ignited it, revealing a light glow, and an conflict between light and dark.

Vader jumped into the air and clashed against Dooku with such power and fury! He was taking Dooku's form step-by-step, and both send parries towards each other. But Vader was mainly the one who haven't held back from his skill.

Dooku never feared the boy as he does now. He was angry and his anger rise as each moment pass. Vader clashed against the Count, as the two pushed each other room. Strangely, Dooku let him driven up back - even though the attacks are hard and fast, it seems like Dooku's wants him some where.

Vader kicked the Count back and send slashes towards the Count, before a punch to his stomach, making him staggered even further; his attacks doesn't end there as well. Vader pushed his blade down hardly, the Count barely able to block Vader's attacks.

Vader knew Dooku's age caught up to him so he send harder attacks, and block all of the Count's attacks, easily. Dooku blows soften, as Vader's harden. Vader was growing more powerful as each moment pass and he proved so in his swings. Vader block an blow from the Count who had block it to a midsection before send an powerful blow that relief the Count of his weapon and Vader strike again, cutting his hands off and placing his lightsaber and the red lightsaber of Dooku's lightsaber

Vader held them towards his neck and then did it, striking him down. After that, a cackled was heard and Vader turn to see Sidious standing there. Beside him, and hovering over his shoulder, was his mother. "Let her go! Or I shall kill you, my old Master!" Vader hissed.

Vader held both lighteabers up at Sidious. "The Jedi shall die! And you and your mother with them! My old apprentice!" Sidious cackled. "Unless, you bow," Sidious finished much softly. "Become my slave and use the full power of the dark side."

Before Vader can say elsemore, "Dark Side, never win, it does," a voice said behind him, jumping towards Sidious and Shmi was dropped, backing away slowly. Anakin lifted his mother and place her by his side, as he saw master Yoda and his old master swinging.

They embraced, despite the lava banks behind, "Mother, please, go back to the ship," Anakin said with a confliction of blue and green eyes. "I have to take care of Sidious," Anakin look over to see that the battle was going in neither opponents advantage. "If I'm not the one who returns, take off, take care of Padme who is safely tucked away on Naboo. My droids shall follow your command, since Skywalker's command. I can lost you..."

Vader's eyes started glowing bright yellow and the mother gasped before walking back to the ship, slowly, due to the pain. If Sidious shall win, then Vader will have to delay him long enough for her to get back to the ship and take off.

Vader jumped beside Yoda and snarled at Sidious. The bridge they were on, only providing the battleground for all three of them. The constants fighting didn't end on either side. Their blades clash against each other, creating a duration of grey, green, and red.

As the battle continued, each tired and had to catch their momentary breath. Sidious attack both Vader and Yoda, but their teamwork prove to much and send Sidious back.

Out of his robe came another lightsaber and he ignited it as quick, revealing two red blades. Vader growled and jump, striking at the blades, proving his power with every attack and block.

Then Yoda joined him, but Sidious knew he had to somehow separate the two. An idea form. Lightning came from his finger tips, not at Vader, but rather at master Yoda who he was force to block this with his hands. However, his lightning proved too strong and an boom occur, blasting the two away. Yoda was send back, and fell to the ground, but before Sidious can finished him, Vader step in the way; not blocking the blow with his grey lightsaber, but rather holding at bay with both hands.

Sidious was not expecting this and was send back, as Vader ran forward, blade held high over his shoulder, ready to end him. But Sidious kick below Vader's leg and send him back before he could done the finishing blow. Sidious, seeing Yoda was limping on the ground and now Vader, who was standing back him.

Deciding to get rid of his old apprentice, Sidious jumped and was about to impaled the dazed Vader, but as he connected, he felt his lightsaber gliding through someone - but not Vader - but rather Master Yoda! Yoda fell to the ground, as Vader recovered - he realized Yoda had jumped infront of him to save him.

More anger rised and Vader charged with a yell. Hacking and slashing became a particular activity for Vader, who was slashing against Sidious's blade. As Vader and Sidious lock blades, the two realized something - this was the battle of the galaxy.

Vader send fast parries and strikes towards Sidious. Disarming one of Sidious's lightsaber, he send it to the lava below, Vader send more slashes, yet Sidious block each one with a dark and evil smirk.

Vader thrust his lightsaber forward, falling to the ground, keeping one hand against the ground, and the other continuing to fend off his old Master. Vader pushed Sidious back and struggle to his feet. "Vader, I was the one who have taught you power! I know your evil move! And I shall kill you! Take you to Kamino and limit your power! Henceforth you will be known as Vader and will be my slave!"

At the word "slave" Vader charged, attacking him, remembering his old life. Now, he was able to fend Sidious's off even better and each blow harden. Sidious send lightning towards Vader and he block it with his lightsaber, then he waved an open hand, knocking Sidious back.

The Sith Emperor wasn't done; he threw his lightsaber to the side and send lightning forward with both hands, knocking Vader's blade out of his hand, and allowing to fall on the floor, making a clicking sound. Vader couldn't block with his hands this time - he hit the ground as Sidious unleashed the dark side on him.

Then, as Sidious pulled his red lightsaber and begin approching the down Vader. Vader couldn't beat him - it was all over and Sidious will kill him. Sidious brought his blade up and was about to do the killing when he stop in shock and found a green blade piercing through his dark heart, making him gasp and begin to fall back.

Vader turn to see Yoda was standing, clutching his stomach, barely about to fall over, but manage to keep on his legs - knowing he was about to die anyways, but was going to end Sidious once and for all.

Picking up his black lightsaber hilt and begin moving to Sidius, he ignited it with a flickered and move towards him with his yellow eyes gleaming and burning. As Vader held his grey hilt, he cut Sidious's throat, leaving behind a huge cut on his neck. "Now, the student have overthrown the master." Vader smirked, as he allow Sidious to fall, and with one push of his hand, the Sith Emperor fall to the waiting lava below. Vader kick his Master's lightsaber below with him.

Sidious was gone and Vader deactivated his grey lightsaber and ran before Yoda, falling next the master. "Skywalker, must you go. Rebuild the jedi order, you... must..."

Yoda paled and Vader watched him disappeared, shocked. Anakin knew he couldn't turn back to the light, but the dark side wasn't for him either. He chosen both sides, finally free of slavery forever.


	20. Epilogue

One year have passed; much has happened since Sidious's defeat, but they couldn't make a new Republic just yet, for the ashes of Palpatine's ruling have already affected them greatly and still, some forces wish the death of young Skywalker. Skywalker couldn't rebuild a better Jedi Order, due to many dying in the galaxy.

But that didn't stop them.

Oranga was making progress, with the newly happy Padme Amidala who was pregnant now. And her family was happy to know that she and Skywalker have gotten together and let the two stay with them in hiding.

For now, Anakin was being a worried husband and wanted nothing more then to see Padme. Not able to take it anymore, Anakin force pull the door and ran in to see the most adorable sight he have ever seen.

In her sister's and his mother's lap was two young babies. Anakin scrolled over before stopping and caressing both babies head, in which they woke up and look at their father with hige blue and brown eyes. Anakin saw their emotions and smiled. "There are a boy and a girl." Sola said with a smile.

"Well done, my son," Shmi said.

"What should we name them?" Anakin asked, grabbing them and went over towards Amidala who was laying flatly on the bed.

"Luke," Padme said for the boy who seem to respond to her. "Want to do the honors for your little girl?" Padme asked, as Anakin handed Luke to her and let him felt his mother's touch.

"Leia," Anakin decided, still holding his little girl. Placing them in an cribs, Anakin put an hand on their foreheads and felt the force flowing through them. "They're both strong with the force and have much potental in the future."

With that, the Skywalker and Naberrie's spend the joy of being with the new children of Skywalker and Amidala. Much awaited this family - especially Skywalker and Amidala, but they will be there to face it.

O.o

After killing Viszla, Obi Wan and Satine ruled Mandalore with peace and justice. During the year together, they've fall in love as well and have birth a child the night before, named Mara Jade Kenobi.

"You know, it's happy we finally have a life away from just war," Kenobi said with a sigh, sitting beside with Mara crawling on his stomach and giggling. "And my little princess just being a angel."

"Yeah, but she gets it from you," Satine said with a smile. Both have journeys ahead of them, and they were ready for it.

O.o

In an dark area, a throne room chair was in sight. But no one was sitting in it. It was a star destroyer, but this was different, and better and more advance. Two lone figures walk up to it and one sat in it. "It seems like your weapon came to a success, brother," one of them praised.

"Yes, Sidious may be dead, but now it's time for me to achieve my power and for us to raid the galaxy untill we find Skywalker." the other explained. "That is why I had one of my spies take this one from two parents," Maul said, grinning.

A boy was grumbled up against Maul's shoulder and he smirked. At last everything shall come into place and Skywalker shall die.


End file.
